


Bad Habits

by myouimia



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouimia/pseuds/myouimia
Summary: ❝Your worst battle is between what you know and what you feel.❞orAU: Mina is in an uncomfortable situation where her roommate is a total bad girl, selfish, the regular stereotypes you have of girls like that.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Indifference

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I'll enjoy writing it!

Today was the day Myoui Mina had been anticipating (and dreading) since the start of her senior year of high school. She was packing up and saying goodbye to her hometown of Kobe and making the 17-hour drive to Hokkaido University in Sapporo, one of the many colleges she had gotten acceptance letters from. Mina was popular, but she was humble, and a lot of people admired her for that. She still went out with her friends, but she was dedicated to her studies too, which made her the perfect student AND perfect peer.

"Mina sweetheart, you're going to be driving at dark if you don't get on the road now!" Her mother Jihyo shouted up the stairs. She zipped up her last suitcase and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked well put together on the outside, but on the inside, she was falling apart at the seams. She was close to her mothers, and it was going to be hard being away from them, but she was doing this for herself and the state of her future so she was going to have to stop being such a big baby and pull on her big girl panties. She fixed a piece of hair that had fallen out of place and she grabbed her belongings and struggled to get them down the stairs. When she was halfway down the narrow staircase, her other mother Jeongyeon came to her aid and she got all the heavy suitcases, surprising her for the millionth time with her unwavering strength.

"Aww honey you look so pretty, they're gonna adore you!" Her mother gushed as she embraced her tightly, tears beginning to soak her blonde hair. When she pulled back, the dirty blonde was in hysterics, and her first instinct was to console her crying mother, but she was pulled back by her best friend Tzuyu, who just shook her head subtly. She looked away from her mother to the taller girl, who looked sad for once in her life.

"I really wish they had an applied psychology course at Gakuin, so you didn't have to go so far away." Her voice shook slightly, and she lifted her hand to wipe away the oncoming tears. She wished she didn't have to go so far away either, but she was secretly relieved that she was getting away from this hectic place and somewhere that didn't have so many unexpected surprises waiting for her.

"You should at least let me drive you." She offered one more time, and although her eyes were pleading, she knew she couldn't accept the offer that was being presented to her. She knew that if she chose to ride to college with Jihyo or Tzuyu, that it would be hard for her to let them go when they had to leave, which would make her first week at the university hell, which is something she couldn't afford.

"Jeong is taking me, it's okay. I'll call you as soon as I settle in okay?" She gripped her hands in hers and gave them a tight squeeze before she ran her finger over a single strand of her blonde hair and then she stepped back, turning away so she didn't start crying.

"Ready to go kiddo?" Jeongyeon asked from the doorway and she nodded once, grabbing a few of the bags the older woman had left for her and she turned back to the emotional woman once more, finding it difficult to say goodbye to them.

"I love you both very much, I'll call/ video chat as soon as I'm able." She blew a kiss and Jihyo mimicked grabbing it and holding it to her heart. She turned back to her awaiting mother and together, they stepped out into the breezy air and walked the short distance to the car, not saying a word. Whenever they spent time together, this is typically how it went.

Jeongyeon wasn't an emotional person, or really a talkative one at all, and she found herself to be okay with that. She loved a good conversation, but sometimes, she craved the quiet, and she was granted that when she was with her other mother. They loaded her things into the backseat and trunk, and before she knew it, they were buckled into their seats and on the road. She leaned her head against the seat, and she watched as the town she used to love so much flew by her in a flurry of activity and blurred colors. She would miss it, and she would miss the people she had here, but this wasn't her future, she was going to find it at this university, and NOTHING was going to get in her way.

-

Night had long since fallen and she was awake now, letting her eyes drift over the darkness that surrounded the motel they had decided to stay in that night. They still had about 4 hours left to drive, but Jeongyeon was exhausted and she insisted, begged even, to be allowed at least 3 hours of sleep before they had to go back out on the road again. Being the caring daughter and person that she was, she agreed, with the hesitancy of course.

She now sat on the curb outside of the dingy motel room, a cigarette between her middle and index fingers, letting the smoke cloud around her. It was obviously a bad habit, but one of her ex-boyfriends had gotten her into it, and she found it difficult to stop after the relationship ended, so she didn't. She lifted the cigarette to her lips and inhaled the toxic gas, letting it drift out of her mouth slowly before it choked her. She held it loosely by her knee and she let the ashes fall to the pavement underneath her feet, barely even noticing that it had gotten on the top of her leather boot. The various noises from other rooms began to fill her ears, and that's when she knew it was time to go inside. She put out the cigarette and dusted her nightclothes of any ashes, and she went back into the room, shutting the door tightly behind her.

At precisely 6 am, the two eager women piled back into the car and went back on the road again. The weather was perfect, and all the windows were rolled down, which slightly made her less nervous than she was the previous day. Her hair blew around her face and it was getting into her face, but she didn't care, in fact, she let it stay in her face because it was the last taste of summer she would be getting for a very long time.

"Looks like we're here darling, and the traffic wasn't as bad as you said it would be." The brunette teased as she pulled up in front of the university, which was congested with teenagers saying tearful goodbyes to family members or best friends or significant others. She felt her stomach twist into knots, but she brushed her hair behind her ear and climbed out of the small car, finding her balance on the white pavement in front of it.

"Well, do you want me to help you go to your dorm?" Her mother offered, and she knew she should've said no, but she found herself nodding, and together, they collected her suitcases and paused so that she could take out the paper that contained where her dorm was, and the classes she was required to take.

"Looks like I'm in Hall D, room 225. That doesn't seem like too much to have to fight to get to." She was proven wrong almost immediately when she nearly got knocked over by a lone pink-haired girl who was dressed in the most provocative outfit she had ever seen in her life.

"Can you watch where you're going?" She hissed, her eyes narrowing at the sight of her. She was taken aback by the girl's rude tone, and she had no words as she stomped off in the same direction, she and Jeongyeon were heading in.

"She seemed pleasant." She mused as they continued to fight through people who were clogged right in the path of where they needed to go. She laughed and rolled her eyes at the comment, but the nerves still hadn't untwisted themselves in her stomach. After a struggle, they finally arrived outside of her hall, and they walked inside the air-conditioned building without hesitation.

"Nice paint job, this looks like a good place for you kid." She said from beside her, and she resisted the urge to look down at the floor. The interior was boring and plain, and she tried not to let the comment eat away at her because she knew it was meant to be encouraging, but she still felt hurt. They found her room within 5 minutes of being inside, and she took a deep breath before she turned the handle to the door and pushed it open.

When she stepped inside, all the color immediately drained from her face. The girl from before was lounging on the other bed inside the small room, a cigarette between her teeth as she scrolled through something on her phone, and she cleared her throat to get her attention. She rolled her eyes in disgust at her appearance and she just ignored it, going over to her bed and dropping the suitcases on top.

"We're really proud of you darling." She said once, quietly, before she unexpectedly drew her into a tight hug. She held onto her tightly, and she didn't want to let go, but she knew the older woman couldn't stay here with her, so she stepped back sheepishly and swiped her forearm across her watery eyes.

"Have a safe trip back. Tell mom I love her, and I love you too." She said softly before she exited the room and shut the door softly behind her, leaving her with what she was sure of the spawn of Satan. She turned her attention to the bags she needed to unpack, and with a heavy sigh, she began to put her stuff into the multiple drawers and closet space she was permitted, which was a struggle.

"Your fashion sense is worse than my dead grandmother's." The girl said snidely from the bed, and she ignored her once again, deciding not to give in to her plea of attention.

"Not much of a talker. If I had a horrible sense of style, I would want to speak to save myself, but that's just me." The girl said once more and she finally turned to her, looking at her for a few moments before walking over to her bed and sitting down to begin preparing for her classes on Monday.

"Oh, so you're a geek, even worse. Why did I have to be paired with you?" She groaned as she sat up and leaned against the wall to smoke the cigarette that had been in her mouth since she had walked in. She rolled her eyes at the comment but still said nothing.

"Are you stupid or something?" She snapped, putting out the cigarette on the edge of the nightstand and exhaling the cloud of smoke in her direction.

"No, I'm not stupid. I just don't have time to waste on attention seekers like yourself." She snapped, turning her gaze back onto her laptop screen.

"She speaks. And sweetheart, I don't need to seek attention, it naturally comes to me." She tossed her long pink locks over her shoulder and began to furiously type on her phone, no doubt talking crap about her to whatever person she knew. She didn't care though, she wasn't interested in letting petty drama take over her life and potentially ruin her chances of graduating early, so she finished up preparations and left the toxic girl to her own devices, choosing to wander around campus and converse with other students that were upperclassman or an incoming freshman just like herself.

Once she got back to her dorm room, the girl was gone, and she sighed in relief as she plopped onto her bed and loaded up Netflix onto her laptop, watching something she had seen at least 100 times to feel closer to home. She ended up going on a binge of movies she had first watched with her mothers, and she felt her chest began to ache as she finished yet another movie. She missed home terribly, but she knew she couldn't cry, not yet at least. She shook away the sadness, and watched movies well into the night, until she finally drifted off, her dreams filled with a better tomorrow and a bright future for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda boring and I apologize for it. 
> 
> Thank you for all your support, I hope you all are well.


	2. Ms. Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina isn't a good drinker.

The weekend went by slowly, and the rude girl never returned to their room, so she enjoyed her last day before Monday classes as peacefully as possible, doing odd things to keep herself preoccupied. She was in the middle of watching a nature documentary when the door to her room swung open and the girl stumbled inside, looking like utter hell. Her makeup was smudged, and her clothes were askew, but she looked normal aside from that.

"Still being a freak, I see." She said shortly as she flopped onto her bed and crossed one leg over the other, not bothering to tug down the short dress she was wearing, which caused her skimpy underwear to be exposed to the blonde, who just turned away.

"I happen to be having fun on my own, not like it's any of your business though." She mumbled, her fingers dancing over the keyboard to try to find something more entertaining to watch. The girl opposite of her scoffed and reached for a cigarette that she could smoke.

  
"You're not supposed to smoke in here." She said softly, watching the line of smoke evaporate across the room. She smirked and took one hit off of the cigarette, and then she held it out towards her, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow expectantly.

"I know you're a smoker, so just take a hit and then give it back. I don't have aids or anything sweet pea." She paused with her hand mid-air, and she looked over at the girl, who was biting her lip softly.

"Okay, just one." She caved, taking the cigarette from her fingers and raising it to her chapped lips, inhaling deeply and then exhaling towards the floor underneath them.

"See, maybe you could be fun." She laughed, plucking the cigarette from her dainty fingers and lifting it to her lips once again, taking a few more hits before stubbing it out on the cardboard box laying in front of her bed. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, her eyes not meeting hers again.

She turned back to her laptop and plugged in her earbuds to the side, preparing to pull up the playlist Tzuyu had made for her back in their sophomore year of high school. When the cords of the first song began to drift into her ears, she felt her eyes began to water and she lifted her hand to brush away any and all tears from her honey-brown eyes. She was not going to cry and be shamed for it, she wasn't. She had to learn to keep her emotions in check when she was around the snarky girl because she had no idea how the other girl would react to it.

"Come to a party with me tonight. You're boring obviously, but I don't have anyone else to go with so you're the only option I have. I'm meeting someone there though, so you'll be alone for the whole night probably." She hadn't heard the girl sit up through the music inside her headphones, but she heard her declaration loud and clear.

"Um, no thanks. I actually have classes tomorrow that I can't afford to miss so." She said rudely, and she bit her tongue at the words that left her mouth. She was normally a nice person, but with the girl, it's like she brought out the worst in her and it was infuriating.

"You don't have to stay the whole time Goody Ann, you just have to stay long enough for me to get some okay? I haven't had good sex in months, and who knows? Maybe you'll find your soulmate at this party." She was grinning in a way that was starting to make her nervous so without another thought, she agreed, her chest aching from the nerves.

-

They had just arrived at the party, and it was in full swing despite only starting 15 minutes before their arrival. The pink-haired girl darted off within 5 seconds of them entering the crowded house and she lingered by the doorway, unsure of where to go. She was way out of her element, and she didn't even know why she agreed, she had no respect for the other girl she was roommates with, to begin with, so why was she here right now? She could blame it on the nervous feeling her grin was giving her, but that would be a lie.

She knew what happened at frat parties, and she didn't want anything bad to happen to herself or even her roommate despite the strong disliking she felt towards her. She pushed through the crowd of drunk and sober young adults until she finally found a space available on the couch. She was quick to claim it before someone else did, and she pulled her feet underneath her to keep it off of the cheap carpet. She felt claustrophobic on the couch she was sitting on, so she decided to escape outside, where she found it easier to breathe. Luckily for her, there weren't many people congregated so she found it less difficult to maneuver past people and to a comfortable swing where she could escape the craziness that continued to build up indoors.

"You don't look like you're having fun." A voice said from in front of her and she looked up to lock eyes with a gorgeous girl, who peered at her with amusement plastered all over her face. She grunted in reply and she sat down next to her, leaving a decent amount of space between the two of them. Mina looked at her cautiously, trying to decide if she was a safe person, she could stick with during the remainder of her time here.

"I've never seen you at one of these delightful parties before, I assume you're an incoming freshman?" Mina shrugged at her comment and looked at the various teenagers who now crowded the lawn and were dancing in a multitude of dirty ways.

"You must be a detective, Ms. Obvious." She stated, looking over her shoulder and at the girl, who just laughed at her comment. Mina liked her laugh, it was hearty and genuine, and she knew that she had nothing to worry about, right now at least.

"I like you." Was all she said once she stopped laughing, and Mina bit down on the inside of her cheek to hide a smile. There was something about the girl that made her feel comfortable, something it wouldn't take long for her to figure out as long as she paid her more attention. She lifted the beer bottle Mina hadn't even seen in her hands to her mouth and she took a long sip, holding it out towards Mina.

"Um, no thanks," Mina said quietly, pushing the bottle gently back in her direction. But she was persistent, and she offered it out towards her once again. Mina took a deep breath before she took it from her loose grip and she lifted it to her lips, taking a tiny sip from the brown bottle. She began to choke as the liquid went down her esophagus too quickly, and her nose and mouth began to water as a result. She patted at her back roughly until Mina felt as if she could breathe again, and she handed the bottle back to her, clearing her throat of any of the bitter liquid that still might be trying to make a reappearance.

"I can see you're not a drinker." She chuckled, and she downed the rest of the bottle in one gulp, discarding the bottle in a nearby bush. She stood up swiftly and held out a hand to her. Mina looked at her hand, and then up at her, then back to her hand. Mina was nervous, but she still took her hand anyway and allowed herself to be led back into the crowded house and up the stairs to a lounge area she didn't even know existed.

"I'm a virgin." Mina blurted out, and her ears immediately went red at what she had just revealed to a complete stranger. She looked at her, but there was no judgment, she looked empathetic in fact. She pulled her down next to her on the couch, and she let go of Mina’s hand.

"I wasn't going to try anything, don't worry. I'm not that kind of girl." She stated loud enough for her to hear, and Mina nodded her head at her statement, feeling bad that she ever had that kind of thought about her.

"I should probably go find my roommate and get going," Mina said after a long pause of silence. Mina stood up and turned back to face her, giving her a small smile.

"Who's your roommate? I might know her." She asked, her face slightly lighting up at the idea of knowing (or having slept with) her roommate. Mina told her she didn't know, which was true, but she still pestered her until she threw her hands up in surrender.

"I seriously don't know what her name is. She never told me what it was, not like she had any time though, among the endless insults she threw at me at least 5 times in the span of an hour." Mina said, exasperated. Just the thought of the pink-haired girl was enough to anger her, but she chose not to vent her frustrations to the girl, who she also didn't know the identity of. Her whole demeanor changed when she brought that up, and she crossed her arms tightly across her leather jacket.

"Ah, you must be talking about Minatozaki Sana. Biggest bitch at our high school. She was popular, but no one really liked her as much as they let on. She definitely got around though, in more ways than one. Total bad girl, selfish, the regular stereotypes you have of girls like that. I made the mistake of getting involved with her once, let me tell you, it's a time I'd rather NOT relive." She said sourly, her dark-brown eyes glittering with an emotion Mina couldn't decipher.

"I guess so, she smokes a lot and she has pink hair, about 164 (5'4ish)? Pretty thin but has nice curves too? Wow, I'm glad to know someone else shares the distaste I have towards her. She's pretty sure, but she's not going to be mean to me because of that you know? I might go to the person in charge of housing Monday and see if there are any other rooms available for me to move in to." She nodded at Mina’s words and suggested that she do that and possibly get a restraining order as well. Mina laughed at her words, but she was seriously wondering whether or not to do that.

"It's not that serious yet, but I'll definitely take your advice if the problem continues. Anyways, I should probably go and find her so we can head back. But thanks for keeping me company...?" Mina left the end of her statement in a question format, hoping that he would reveal her name before she had to go.

"Oh, it's Nayeon, I'm Nayeon. And you are?" Nayeon moved forward and clasped her hands together, giving her an expectant grin. Mina tossed her hair over her shoulder and gave her one last smile.

"Mina." She said before she turned the corner and went down the stairs, cursing underneath her breath at the number of people who had somehow arrived since she had been upstairs with Nayeon.

"Fuck sake." She groaned before she shoved through the crowd, not even realizing that Nayeon was standing at the bottom of the stairs, watching her leave with a wistful grin playing on her lips.

_Minatozaki Sana_

-

What woke her the next morning was the sound of her alarm. She rolled over in bed and looked to the bed next to hers, sighing in relief at the pink-haired girl sleeping soundly underneath the comforter. What was fuzzy was what happened when she left Nayeon, or when she went in pursuit of the girl. Her questions were answered however, by the note that was lying on top of the dresser across the room. She rose from the comfort of her bed and picked the note up, unfolding it and reading it quickly.

_You somehow managed to get completely wasted after we parted ways but don't worry, I was your knight in shining armor. I got you and the wicked bitch of Beverly Hills home safely, and it was a good thing I did because the cops came and shut down the party not long after we left. Anyway, here's my number in case you need to save again. - Nayeon_

She looked at the bottom of the page, where a series of numbers were scratched haphazardly across the page and she smiled at the whole dorky vibe of the note. She would have to call her when she felt better, which certainly wasn't at this moment. So, Mina transferred the note to her underwear drawer, and she took an Advil for the aching in her head before she went back over to her bed and fell down face first. She swallowed the bile that was coming up her throat, and somehow, she drifted off into sleep once more, not ready to face the music when she finally woke up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, it'll get better as time goes on.


	3. Americano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina's innocent eyes aren't innocent anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: cursing

When it was time for her classes that morning, she really didn't want to get up at all. Mina was still incredibly hungover, but she couldn't afford to skip any of her classes, let alone on the very first freaking day, so she pulled herself up from her bed and rifled through her limited closet space to find a presentable outfit for the day. Once Mina had showered, she came back out into the small room in nothing but a towel covering her body, not expecting her roommate to even be up this early.

She nearly had a heart attack however, when she saw the girl sitting cross-legged on the bed, staring down at her phone. Sana looked up at her entrance and her eyes slowly maneuvered down her body, her tongue flitting out to lick her bottom lip. Mina dropped her eyes to the floor and grabbed her clothes in one fluid motion, scampering back to the bathroom and locking the door tightly behind her. She didn't know what Sana's problem was, or why she had looked at her so lustfully, but she wasn't going to focus on that event right now.

What she was going to focus on though, was making a good first impression, which is why she was tugging her favorite black skirt up her legs and buttoning up her lacy blouse, which had been one of the many going away gifts she had gotten from her mothers. She tucked the blouse into the waistband of the figure-hugging skirt and did a turn in the mirror, looking to see if the clothing choices she had selected complimented each other well. She was relieved to see that they did, and she grabbed the small makeup bag she had brought into the bathroom with herself before she showered. She decided to go light on the makeup, applying only a small amount of concealer underneath her eyes, a swipe of mascara, and a thin coating of lip gloss and she coaxed her hair up into a high ponytail before she was ready to go.

When she exited the bathroom, the pink-haired girl was waiting for her, her arm resting on the doorframe to hold herself in that position. Mina awkwardly brushed past her and her elbow accidentally touched the girl’s breast, and she mumbled an apology once she was a distance away from her.

"Geeze if you wanna get grabby, at least buy me dinner first." Sana snapped before she disappeared into the bathroom, no doubt to shower for her next rendezvous. Mina sat down on the bed and reorganized her things one more time, before she shouldered her small canvas bag and slipped on her black flats, grabbing the key to the room she had put on a chain and slipped in around her neck before exiting the room, not ready for the day in the slightest.

-

Her first two classes were okay, she was already elbow-deep in assignments, so she crossed her fingers that her third professor of the day would take it easy. When she got to her next class, she saw that it was moderately empty, and she claimed a seat kind of in the middle of the room, immediately grabbing a pen and notebook from her bag to get ready. Mina crossed her legs and rested her elbow on top of them as the classroom began to fill up more and more and the seats around her became scarcer and scarcer. Mina felt someone sit down next to her and she peeked out of the corner of her eye and she couldn't resist the smile that spread across her face.

"Nayeon? What the heck even is the chance." Mina chuckled as her hand rested on her forearm in a quick greeting. Nayeon had the same smile across her face, which dropped the minute the seat on the other side of her was claimed by a boy with blonde curly hair. Mina turned to look at him and she was stunned to see that he was familiar. Then Mina remembered that she had briefly encountered him at the party last night, presumably to flirt with him nonetheless. Mina stared at him a few seconds longer before facing the front of the classroom, just in time too because the professor chose that very moment to walk in. She was an older woman, but she was dressed like she was still living life as a teenager, and Mina found herself cringing before she could stop herself.

"Welcome to English. I know a lot of you have taken this course throughout your high school degree, but for whatever reason, it's required for college too so.. Anyway, this class can either be very easy for you or extremely difficult, it depends on the amount of work you submit and the effort you put into said work. I'm not for formalities like other professors, so just call me Yeo-Jeong, not Ms. Cho. Are we clear?" She addressed the class in a tone that kept them interested and she had to give it to the woman because she definitely didn't think of teaching a college class full of freshmen as something easy.

"Now, this week will be pretty chill, we'll get to know one another and work our way towards the difficult shit. However, your first assignment will be due, on my desk, by this coming Monday. More details will be given tomorrow. Class is dismissed." Everyone around her began to scramble from their seats but Mina stayed put, slightly gaping. She had expected the class to run its allotted time, but of course, it hadn't, her professor was completely unprofessional and just didn't care about the class or her students, which made her angry. But she just gathered her stuff and followed one of the stragglers out the door, not choosing to make a comment now at least.

Her afternoon was cleared, and she had made plans to grab coffee with a study mate she had been introduced to a few days prior, but she was tired, so she decided to retire back to the dormitory for a much-needed nap. When Mina entered her hall, she wasn't surprised to see that it was a ghost town, other people had professors that were probably really hard on them, and she bit her lip as she passed room after room until she got to her own.

"Yeah, that's it." Mina heard from inside the room, and she just assumed Sana was watching porn or something. She was completely unprepared though when she pushed open the door and saw her in a very compromising position with a fair-haired girl she had seen around campus a few times.

"Uh sorry, sorry!" Mina said, throwing a hand over her eyes to shield her vision from seeing body parts she didn't want to see. But before she did that, she had caught a glimpse of her roommate's breast, and now she was blushing without meaning to.

"Calm down, it's just sex." Mina heard the pink-haired girl scoff and she uncovered her eyes slowly to see that the mystery girl now had the blanket pulled around her torso and fury blazing in her eyes.

"Don't people have the decency to knock anymore?" She seethed, her eyes burning into her face. Mina shifted uncomfortably and walked over to her bed, dropping her bag roughly onto the blanket. She spun on her heel and faced the pair, who wore matching expressions of irritation and fury.

"Look, I am tired and extremely hungover, so if you could take yourselves somewhere else, that would be oh so fantastic." Her hands were on her hips and she was engaged in an intense staredown with the two, almost daring them to spit any remarks back at her. After a few moments, a grin broke out on both of their faces and they shared a grin before they climbed out of bed and over to where she was standing.

"Or, you could just join us." The girl ran a slender finger down her arm and she struggled not to react to her touch. Mina wasn't even into this girl, so why was she now thinking about considering the offer? Sana came up next to her and ran her fingers over her hair and she drew in a sharp breath.

"C'mon, you know it'll be fun." She purred next to her ear, and that's when reality slapped her in the face, and she stepped as far away from the two as she could get.

"No, there's nothing I want to do LESS than be engaged sexually with the two of you." Mina turned to her bag and grabbed her phone out of it, transferring it to her small leather handbag and grabbing her coat before she paused at the door. Mina looked over her shoulder and smirked slightly.

"You two kids have fun." Then she left the room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

-

Since she had left the room, she wandered around the campus, trying to find any face that was familiar to her. She decided to go to the coffee shop after all, and she was surprised to see that it wasn't as crowded as she thought it would be. When she went up to the counter to order, she was happy to see the black-haired girl from one of her classes waiting on her with a wide smile across her face.

"Hey pretty girl, what can I get for you?" Her tone was kind and so was her demeanor, and Mina found herself beginning to blush as she ordered an americano, something that she always enjoyed with Tzuyu after tough exams or quizzes they had in their AP classes.

"You got it, gorgeous." She said with a wink before she turned her back to prepare her coffee. She went to find a table and was pleased to find an empty one not far from where the counter was. She sat down and pulled her phone from her purse, instantly going into her text messages to see if anyone had texted her. A few acquaintances had, but there was no text from the person she really wanted to talk to, and she swallowed her disappointment as she opened up Instagram, checking to see if she had any DMS. To her surprise, she had about 11 unopened ones, no doubt people she had gone to school with giving her fake congratulations and shady comments.

"One Americano!" Mina looked up from the device in her hands and rose to her feet, shouldering her purse before she greeted the cute barista once again.

  
"It's on the house. Anyway, I’m Momo." She said as Mina began to rummage for money in her purse. Mina gave her a look and took the coffee from her hand, their fingers lightly brushing against one another. Mina tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, smiled at her, and shyly whisper her name before turning around and exiting the small shop, feeling her eyes burning on her back the whole way.

  
-

It was later on that night, and Mina was finally free to go back to her room. When she opened the door, Sana was waiting for her, with a hard expression on her face. She sighed before she shut the door and that's when it went downhill.

"Look miss goody two shoes, if you have a problem with me fucking girls, say so. If not, then I'll forget about this afternoon." Mina scoffed at her remark and went over to her bed, facing her with a similar expression.

"I have no problem with you being with females, just don't try to seduce me to get me to be okay with it. Nayeon was right about you." Sana burst into a fit of laughter and by the time she was done, tears were running down her cheeks and she was holding her side.

"Im Nayeon? I knew she'd still be talking badly about me. She's just jealous." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and wiped the tears from her eyes, and Mina felt a wave of rage wash over her. She had no right to judge other people, considering she was one of the biggest pieces of crap she had ever encountered, and her high school was full of rude people who made it their life mission to make everyone around them as miserable as they were themselves.

"Honestly, you're a terrible person I've ever met. You walk around like you're so much better than everyone else but you know what? Not even your money can make you a decent person." Mina took a deep breath to calm herself, but Sana across the room just smirked, ignoring practically everything she had just spewed at her.

"At least I don't act like virgin Mary as you do. You're so intelligent and perfect and blah fucking blah! I hate you okay? I hate people like you, so do me a huge favor and get out of MY room." Her face was red and she was breathing more shallow and that only made her angrier.

"Oh, YOUR room? Well, if I remember correctly, who's the one that spends all their damn time in here? Me. Not you. So go bed up with the girl from earlier and just piss off." They stared at each other for a long time, before Sana swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stomping over to the door.

"Go to hell." Sana snapped before she left the room, the door slamming so loudly behind her that the picture frames on the wall violently shook. Mina threw herself back on her bed and covered her eyes with her hands, sighing deeply at what had just happened. She hoped that there would be a chance for them to be friends, but she was sorely mistaken, and she found herself to be okay with that fact now.

She was still tired, so she got up from the bed and closed the curtains to make the room darker, even locking the door as a big fuck you to the girl. She went back over to her bed and fell down on top of the blanket, folding her hands and placing her head on top of them. Her headache was worse now, but despite that, she still found herself falling into dreams of pink hair and broomsticks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just keeps getting worse and worse. I'm sorry.


	4. Brief Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina gave someone bad signals about her feelings.

The next week passed by in a blur, and before she knew it, it was time for family visitation. She was excited to see her mothers and Tzuyu again, but she was also extremely nervous because of the drama she was still involved in with her roommate, who rarely ever spent time in their shared room anymore. She felt bad about their fight, but she wasn't going to cave, finding it easier and better for herself to distance herself from Sana as much as she could. Being able to focus on her schoolwork was becoming increasingly difficult as it became closer and closer to time for her family to arrive, but she pulled through until her English class, where she became distracted by jokes the cute boy Isaiah kept saying underneath his breath whenever their professor said anything. When class was dismissed, she was quick to shove her things into her bag and try to depart from the emptying classroom, but a tug on her shirt sleeve stopped her.

"I know you probably have places to be, but I just had to ask. Do you maybe want to accompany me to a party? I get if parties aren't your thing, but it'd be a kick in the face to a lot of people to show up with you on my arm." Nayeon wore a girlish grin, and Mina couldn't resist the urge to want to smile, so she agreed to her invitation with a smile on her face and they exchanged numbers quickly before she left hastily to get back to her room to get ready. She smiled all the way to her dorm room, but the minute she stepped over the threshold of the room, the smile instantly evaporated from her face at the sight of Sana, who was rifling through the things on her desk.

"What are you doing here?" Mina said shortly, walking the rest of the way into the room and shutting the door firmly behind her, not letting her eyes linger on the girl for too long.

"I need to borrow some earrings or something, my parents are gracing this fine university with their powerful appearances and I can't let them down okay? Stone cold bitch listens to someone who isn't sexually dominating her, I know how it sounds." She sighed in defeat and her dark-brown eyes met her honey ones, and there was a question flashing across her face.

_Can you please help me?_

Mina couldn't say no to her question, especially since she had asked it nicely in her mind, so she sat down at her desk and began to rummage through the drawers, locating her jewelry box that was hidden under a stack of junk papers and envelopes. Mina looked at her assortment of earrings and she held up 3 pairs to Sana’s small earlobe, trying to figure out which one would look best with the outfit she was planning to wear, which was all black no less.

"What about these?" Mina asked, holding up a small pair of diamond studs she really adored but would part with for this one occasion. She dropped them into the girl’s hand, and she looked them over, turning to the mirror in front of where they were sitting and mimicked putting them on, turning her head to see if they looked nice with her outfit.

"Yeah, I think these are it. Thanks." Sana said curtly as she rose to her feet and retired to the bathroom, where she heard the unmistakable sound of the shower being switched on. She went over to the closet and grabbed a pair of black leggings and a t-shirt from the hangers she had placed them on the day before she arrived at the university. She didn't feel the need to dress up for her family or her best friend, so she was wearing what she wanted and would feel most comfortable in. It didn't take long for her to get dressed, so she sat on her bed to kill some time, planning to leave 15 minutes before the parents and other various members were set to arrive.

"Okay mom, okay. I understand. See you soon." She heard the sound of the Sana's phone colliding with the wall and she stood up cautiously, tapping on the door lightly with her knuckles. She heard movement from the other side and soon, the girl’s head peeked around the doorframe, raising an eyebrow expectantly. Her face was red and splotchy, and it looked like she had been crying, but she chose not to say anything about it because she knew they weren't friends and only friends got the right to be so concerned in her eyes at least.

"You ready yet? We can walk to the dining hall together, so you don't have to walk alone." Her lips twitched in a grin and she nodded once before opening the door all the way and stepping back out into the room. The back of her form-fitting dress was unzipped, and she tried not to look at her bare skin, but it was hard.

"Can you zip me?" Sana asked, turning her back to her and moving her pink hair to the other side of her neck. Mina stepped closer to her and her fingers fumbled with the zipper, easily zipping it. They were so close, she could feel the warmth radiating from her body, and she swallowed hard. She moved her head so that she was looking at her and she could have sworn her gaze dropped down to her lips briefly but that would be absurd right? There was no way this was happening, not now, not ever for that matter, so why did it feel so hurtful to admit to herself? She stepped back and leaned around her to grab a hair tie from the messy dresser, tying her hair up into a low ponytail.

"Alright loser, let's go," Sana said sharply as she turned her body and started towards the door, pausing so that the blonde could catch up with her. They exited the dorm together and out into the fast-approaching night. It was quite chilly, and she cursed herself for not thinking to remember bringing a damn jacket, but she bit her tongue and wrapped her arms tightly around herself to preserve her body warmth.

"So, you're not putting much effort in for your fam, why?" Sana asked from beside her, turning to look at her. Mina bit on her lip and looked back at Sana, wondering if she should lie or be truthful. From the situation that had happened not even 5 minutes ago, she knew something was up with the Minatozaki family and it certainly wasn't good. If they could make their rebellious teenage daughter cry and bend at their every command, how much power did they really have?

"Uh, my family is laid back, they don't care what I do really." Mina decided to lie just this once, to somewhat try to ease the mind of her roommate, who was suffering because of the malicious words and actions her family no doubt inflicted on her.

"Oh, that's cool. My family is the same." Sana said shortly, before speeding up her pace, Mina having no problem catching up to her. They were coming up on the dining hall, and her palms began to sweat for no reason at all. She didn't know why she was so nervous; her family was very supportive of everything that she did, but she felt as if she had begun to fail them.

"Sana, where have you been?" An older woman appeared out of nowhere and seized her roommate's wrist in a tight hold, and Mina felt the urge to punch this lady in the face for handling her in such away. Mina could sense the discomfort Sana was in, so she cleared her throat to make her presence known, but the lady gave her a disgusted once over and turned her attention back on the girl, who slightly cowered in fear in front of her.

"Sorry mom, I got a little side-tracked, won't happen again," Sana said quietly, her eyes downcast to the ground underneath them, either too afraid or too ashamed to meet the eyes of the woman Mina now knew was her mother. Her grip hadn't let up by the red mark that was beginning to blossom on Sana's pale skin, so she decided to step in, prying her fingers off of her wrist and delicately transferring it to her own hand. The woman gaped at her actions and she looked as if she were going to say something, but she felt a tap on her shoulder and the next thing she knew, the life was being squeezed out of her.

"Babe, you look so comfy!" Tzuyu said, gripping her upper arms once they had pulled away from one another. Mina looked over her shoulder to see if Sana was still standing there, but her and her bitch of a mother had disappeared, presumably inside the large building inches away from where they were standing. She saw her mothers approaching and she gave each of them a tight hug in greeting before they all linked arms and walked into the building together. When they got inside, it was rather easy to find a table that could fit all of them, and so they sat and talked about everything and nothing and she smiled the whole time, happy to be reunited with her family again.

"Mina." She heard from behind her and she looked up and saw Nayeon standing near their table, her hands deep in her pockets and a grin plastered on her face. She stood up and embraced her briefly, turning back to the table of women, who all had different expressions on their faces.

"Guys, this is Nayeon. Nay these are my mothers Jihyo and Jeongyeon, and my 'cousin' Tzuyu. She's my best friend but they wouldn't have let her come if she wasn't family." Nayeon took one hand from her pocket and gave them a small wave with her fingers and they mimicked the action, her mothers smiling at her and her best friend giving her a look of what Mina could only label as frustration.

"I gotta get going but it was lovely to meet all three of you, I'll catch you around Mina," Nayeon said, waving at them once more before disappearing into the throng of people who had just arrived. Mina took her place next to her friend once more and she looked down at the table, choosing not to meet the eyes of any female around her because she knew they would accuse her of fancying her, or something dumb like that.

"Uh Mina, can I talk to you?" Tzuyu blurted next from her and she looked at her, nodding once as she followed her best friend through the crowd of people and out into the cool air. Once they had gotten outside, the taller girl immediately grabbed her hands, squeezing them once before letting them dangle in the space between their bodies.

"What is it?" Mina said softly, leaning towards her as if they were schoolgirls again, giggling over which boy or girl they had the biggest crush on, or who looked the best in their gym uniform. Mina expected her friend to roll her eyes at her middle school behavior, but she wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Mina felt lips on her own and she kissed back before realizing who she was kissing, dropping her friend’s hands in shock. She gave her a bewildered glance and raised her sleeve to wipe away the saliva that had somehow gotten on her lips during the brief kiss.

"What the hell Tzuyu?" Mina shouted, crossing her arms tightly across her chest to hide the fact that she was shaking violently. Her friend looked confused, and she tried to step closer, but she nearly stumbled over herself trying to step away from her.

"I thought... you kissed me back. I thought you- you don't like me like that." Tzuyu said, disappointment flooding her voice. She ran a hand through her long hair and laughed bitterly, turning her eyes back to the blonde, who was still in a state of shock.

"Of course, you don't like me back. It's because of Nayeon isn't it? You move away and then you suddenly forget about me, is that it?" Now it was her turn to bitterly chuckle, a look of disbelief etched onto her features.

"You're joking me, right? I didn't forget about you, how could I? I don't know what I'm supposed to say about your being in love with me, I can't change how you feel and I'm sorry if you got the impression that I did." Tzuyu rolled her eyes at her words and mimicked her former stance, trying to intimidate the blonde with her taller height.

"Okay, so you're lying because you like the pink-haired girl from earlier. I saw how you were looking at her, the way you handled her." She didn't know how to respond to what her best friend had just accused her of? Did she like Sana? Mina never thought that before, but now that the question had been thrown out into the open the way it was, it was all she could think about. She scoffed at her silence and turned on her heel, stomping back into the dining hall and leaving her all alone. The tears came faster than she was expecting, so she took off in the opposite direction, nearly breaking her ankle in her pursuit to get back to her dorm, where she could self loathe in peace.

  
-

By the time the door to her room swung open, she was nearly fast asleep. Once she had gotten back to the dorm a few hours before, she had cried a lot but also found time to let her family know why she had ditched them and left so abruptly. She shot up in bed, thinking that Tzuyu had somehow stuck around and was coming to do something, but she was relieved to see that it was only her roommate, who looked like utter hell.

"Hi," Mina mumbled sleepily, rolling over onto her side to face Sana, who just kept her back turned to her. She chewed on her lip and rolled back over, deciding that she would handle it in the morning. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, she caught one softly spoken word before she was pulled under.

_"Thanks. "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters things are going to heat up.


	5. Aquaman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time between Sana and Mina, kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of physical abuse and sexual assault

The next month and a half went by quickly and yet, Mina was still so restless. She had completed all of her midterms and passed them with no problem, but she still felt as if something were missing in her life, well, multiple things actually. Her last class of the day had just ended and she was packing up her stuff to leave the classroom when she heard a familiar voice over her shoulder.

"Mina, wait up!" She felt bad for wishing the overly enthusiastic girl from her mind, but she didn't let her irritation show, Mina just waited for her to pack up so they could leave the classroom together. As they were walking across the expansive campus, Nayeon was babbling on about something, but her mind was far away from where she was, so she didn't hear anything she had to say.

"Well, what do you say?" Nayeon lightly jolted her arm and Mina snapped back to reality, giving her a fake smile. Her eyebrows were raised nearly into her hairline and Mina chewed on her lip as she tried to remember what she had been talking about, despite not even listening to a word she was saying.

"Yeah, you heard nothing I said did you?" Nayeon asked, and Mina shook her head in response, offering her a sympathetic shrug of the shoulders. Nayeon put her hand on her shoulder, where a sliver of her skin was exposed due to her sweater falling, and she felt her skin ignite at the touch.

"What's up with you, are you okay?" Her eyes showed concern and Mina did the one thing she needed more than anything else in this world,

_She hugged Nayeon._

Her arms around her were tight and secure and she felt like bursting into tears at the non-romantic action. Mina was so lonely lately, to the point that it made her sick to her stomach, and there seemed to be nothing she could do about it. She hadn't spoken to Tzuyu since their fight and Isaiah just disappeared, going away just as her former best friend did. Momo was busy with her part-time job in the Café. Sana was a bitch towards her again, which left her a lot of time to overthink lying awake at night, and Nayeon was the first person to show her any kindness in a month. Mina was overwhelmed but she remembered where they were, so she stepped back, adjusting the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

"I gotta run, I'll see you later though okay? I guess I can try to make an appearance at that party for you." Mina gave her a little wave and turned in the opposite direction, starting the short walk back to her dorm room once again. Mina didn't want to go to another party, but she didn't want to let the only friend she had in the world right now down, so she vowed to make a commitment to her and at least put in some effort, as she reached the doors to her dormitory.

  
-

Mina was in a major fashion crisis. She didn't have an outfit picked out and she was running dangerously low on time. It was going to be freezing tonight, the forecast reaching the all-time high of -6 °C (20 degrees), so she definitely wasn't going to wear a dress, but she had no idea what shirt she wanted to wear with her plain black leggings. Since there was barely any time left, she just yanked a black and white sweater off of one of the different colored hangers and pulled it on over her head, making sure her hair hadn't been royally screwed up in the process. Mina pulled on her boots and grabbed her room key and phone, slipping both into the pocket of her oversized sweater before flipping the light by her bed off and walking over to the door, twisting the knob to open it and nearly running straight into Sana.

Who was sporting a black eye and a tear-stained face? Her mouth opened in shock, and she stumbled back as the older pushed her way into the room, nearly falling flat on her face. Her arms shot out to catch her falling body and she lifted her enough to sit down with her on her bed, looking over at her outfit, which was in tatters.

"Sana, what happened?" Mina asked frantically, her hands going to the side of Sana’s face so she could get a better look at the darkening bruise on her eye. Sana flinched when her fingers touched her skin and Mina dropped her hands to her lap.

"It's o-okay." Her voice was hoarse but it was gentle, and Mina put her hands on the side of her face once again, tilting her head so that she could get a feel of just how bad it was going to be when she woke up in the morning. Fresh tears began to fall from her eyes and she dropped her head onto her lap, which startled her slightly. She recovered quickly though when she heard her muffled sobbing, and her hands went to her unkempt hair, brushing it back slightly so it wasn't mixing in with her tears.

"It's okay Sana, I'm here," Mina whispered reassuringly, stroking her pink hair in a comforting manner, and her sobs began to decrease in noise until they had bubbled down to a few sniffles here and there. When she lifted her head, her eyes were puffy and her face was red, but there was still a small smile on her face as she stared at the blonde, who just smiled right back at her.

"Mina I-" Sana paused, looking down at her dirt-stained hands, which were beginning to peel in certain areas from how long she had been out in the cold. Sana looked up at her once again, to see that Mina was already gazing at her, and her words died in her throat as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and brought her as close as humanly possible. Her longer arms wrapped around the shorter girls back, and they were clutching one another as if they were lifelines for the other, and it felt nice for both of the girls.

"Sana, what happened to you?" Mina put her hand on top of hers, and the older took a deep breath before she looked down at the floor, beginning her tale of being brutally beaten by a group of guys she used to be friends with, and then nearly being sexually assaulted by a guy she had once had deep feelings for from the same group of males. By the time she finished her story, they were both teary-eyed and she couldn't stop herself from bringing the girl to her chest once more, hugging her hard before she pulled back, resting her hands on her upper arms to keep a hold on her, afraid that she would slip away if she let her go for even a moment. Mina had never experienced anything even remotely traumatic as Sana had, so she couldn't comment on the situation, but she could comfort her and help her cope with it, which is exactly what she planned to do.

"Do you wanna watch a movie, darling?" Mina felt awkward and embarrassed asking such a ridiculous question, but she was surprised to see the girl slightly nod and so she slipped off her shoes and discarded her sweatshirt, grabbing her laptop from the desk in front of the door and climbing into her bed, pulling up Netflix.

"Can I lay with you? I don't want to be alone right now." Her voice was so small and Mina saw the blush rise on her cheeks, so she nodded and scooted over, leaving the petite girl enough room to climb in next to her with a little room for herself to spare. However, Sana was flush against her side, and she heard her quick breathing as her eyes followed the cursor that was hovering over the different movies the app had to offer to them.

"You pick something," Mina said, giving the laptop to her carefully and allowing her to browse the different sections in search of a movie suitable for them. She stifled a giggle as she selected Aquaman and gave the laptop back to her, pushing her head into the space between her shoulder and her neck, sighing contently as the opening credits began to play. Mina found it hard to focus on the movie, as her eyes remained solely on the girl next to her.

  
When the end credits began to roll, she turned her head and saw that she was fast asleep on her shoulder, and even though her arm had long since fallen asleep, she didn't want to move it. Sana looked so peaceful and she would feel horrible about breaking the tranquility she was in at the moment, compared to what she had gone through earlier. Mina moved her arm gently around her, bringing her closer to her body, and she closed her eyes, sighing deeply, letting Sana’s soft breathing lull her to sleep.

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the campus was a slightly mad and sad girl waiting for Mina to accompany her to the party, how she promised._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I posted TWICE. Did I make a pun? Of course.


	6. Under the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff before the storm

It had been a lonely few weeks. It was currently her Christmas break and as much as she wanted to stay with Sana so she wouldn't be spending the holidays alone, she was forced to go home due to her family's constant nagging at her to visit them again. She had gotten the Sana’s number before she left though, and they had been texting for the past few days now, so her nights weren't as lonely as she expected them to be.

"Mina sweetheart, come downstairs. We need to speak with you." She rolled her eyes as she moved to sit up, sighing deeply before slipping her phone into her back pocket and going down the stairs, preparing herself for whatever her mothers were going to throw at her.

"There you are," Jeongyeon grumbled from her place at the end of the couch, and the woman next to her just slapped her arm lovingly, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek before looking up at their impatient daughter, who looked less than thrilled to be in the same room as they were in.

"Okay so as you know, we're having our annual Christmas party a tad bit early to accommodate to people's travel plans for the holidays, and we had to ask since you all aren't on good terms, is Tzuyu invited or no?" Mina uncrossed her arms and sat down in the plush armchair, letting her legs swing over the side as she pondered the question she had just been asked. On one hand, she missed her and their banter, but on the other hand, she knew her former friend was being immature about the situation and was talking about her to many mutual friends.

"It's the holidays, I don't see the harm in inviting her. Plus, we all know how difficult the holidays are for Tzuyu." She felt her heartache for the friend she had lost, who always struggled with holidays of any kind due to the loss of her parents and older brother. Tzuyu had never spent a holiday alone, and she didn't intend for this year to be different for the younger girl. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and her fingers itched to slide it out, but the stern look from her parents forced her hands back into a clasped position in her lap.

"That's very kind of you honey, glad we raised you to be such a giving and caring soul." Her smile was so proud that she felt tears begin to flood her eyes and she cursed herself in her head for being too sensitive. Mina loved receiving praise, but it was different when it came from one of the women she loved more than anyone else in the world. Jeongyeon wasn't her biological family, but it still felt heartwarming when she complimented her so often.

"Thanks, mom," Mina said softly, hearing her voice crack at the last moment. She sat up and walked over to the couch, hugging both of her mothers as tightly as she could before she retreated to her room, falling back into her bed with a content sigh.

-

It was the next day, and she had woken up super early to help decorate for the party that would be taking place later that night. She hung garland and mistletoe over every doorway, and she dreamily hoped someone would receive a kiss that night, knowing it certainly wouldn't be her receiving such affection. The day went by in a flurry and 30 minutes before the party was supposed to start, they had finished decorating. She stepped beside her moms and admired their crafty handwork, hoping the partygoers would love the setup as much as the hardworking trio did. She was setting out the last dish of food when a knock sounded at the front door. She just assumed it was Tzuyu and so she opened the door without checking to see who it was, leaving the front door open to allow her to come inside the place she had called her second home multiple times.

"Warm welcome." Mina heard a voice say that certainly didn't belong to the taller brunette, and she spun around to see the one person she had been wanting to see since she had arrived home.

"Sana! What on earth are you doing here?" Mina hugged the girl quickly, her hands lingering on her forearms long after she stepped back to smile at her. Sana held a perfectly wrapped box in her small hands, her painted nails tapping softly against the wrapping paper as she asked for direction on where to place it.

"It's for you, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to open it now or if you wanted to wait.." Her cheeks were red under the soft lighting and Mina couldn't help but laugh at the adorable gesture. She took the box from her hands and held it to her chest, asking her to follow her up to her room so she could get ready for the party.

When they got into her room, she shut the door behind them, placing the box on her dresser before walking over to her closet to retrieve the short dress she would be wearing tonight. Sana sat on her bed, untying her black trench coat to reveal the light red dress that she was wearing underneath it, which left her breathless.

"Do you think this would look good enough for the party?" Mina suddenly felt shy with the idea of wearing the simple mint dress, when Sana was dressed so beautifully and she knew without a doubt everyone else would be too. She held the dress up to her body and carefully monitored the girl's expression, which turned into admiration as Sana looked the dress up and down appreciatively, nodding once before beginning to toy with the buttons on her coat to dissipate the thoughts she was beginning to have about the blonde.

"Okay, well I'm going to get dressed so just uh wait here.." Mina ducked into her closet and heard her giggle from the other side, which caused a smile to appear on her face as she pulled off her casual clothes and slipped on the dress, instantly feeling much more comfortable with the way the material felt against her skin and how it slightly swished at the bottom whenever she moved. She took a deep breath before emerging from the closet and going over to the mirror, looking at her reflection with a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. Mina lifted her hair away from her neck to see if it would look good tied up so that her face was more visible, but she just decided to clip it back with a few bobby pins to give herself a somewhat more mature appearance to her parents older colleagues.

"You look beautiful, Mitang. But I think my gift will look even better with the outfit." Sana said before rising from the bed and going over to the dresser, retrieving the gift and giving it to her carefully, watching her tear open the wrapping paper with an excited gleam in her eyes. When Mina got all the wrapping paper off and opened the box, her breath nearly left her body completely. Resting inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen in her life. The pearls adorning the silver chain caught the light every time she shifted the box and she lifted it with dainty fingers, careful not to do something that would somehow tarnish the pure white pearls or the beautiful chain from which they were hanging.

"Will you..?" Mina turned to Sana, who knew what she was asking without her having to ask the question fully. She took the chain from her fingers and put it around her neck, her fingers brushing against her skin which caused goosebumps to arise on her.

When she had fastened the chain, her hands remained on her exposed collarbones, and they exchanged a smile through the reflection of the slightly dirty mirror, their eyes saying what they knew their mouths could never, and they shared that moment until she heard the next knock come from the door, no doubt being Tzuyu this time. She quickly slipped on her heels and she and Sana walked down the stairs together, walking over to the door and opening it without caution.

  
-

The party was in full swing now, and Mina was enjoying herself more than she thought she would. Her former friend had not spoken to her yet but they often exchanged small, polite smiles whenever they met each others eyes across the crowded room. She had also not spoken to her busy moms either, due to the fact they had been sucked into more conversations than she had ever been in a full day at her former high school, so Mina found herself alone and searching for her roommate, who appeared to be nowhere in sight. She was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, her eyes scanning over the crowd for the millionth time it felt like when she felt the softest of touches on her shoulder blade. She turned around, prepared to confront the person, but relaxed to see that it was only the pink-haired girl, who had a bright smile plastered onto her features. This was the most she had ever seen her smile before, and she enjoyed being one of the reasons why, and she was going to cherish this night as long as she could before she had to leave again.

"Hi, there stranger," Sana said, her eyes gleaming with that glint she had grown to love so much in so little time. She smiled at her, and leaned against the wall, pushing her hair back from her eyes so she could see her better.

"Hello there, having a good time?" Mina shook her head and sighed happily, her hand resting on her upper arm that was propped against the wall to support herself.

"The best time. Look, I don't like being all sappy and things, but I'm so glad I met you. You brought this much-needed happiness into my life, and I just can't thank you enough. I'm lucky for you." Her tone had turned serious and her eyes began to shine with unshed tears, and before Mina could stop herself, she reached up a thumb to wipe away the oncoming tears, being careful not to mess up her perfectly applied makeup.

"You made my life better, too." Mina felt her stomach erupt with butterflies and she shyly reached up to brush a strand of stubborn hair behind her ear. Sana gave her a little shove so that she was standing underneath the mistletoe that she had hung up earlier that day and she felt her breath begin to become shallow as Sana cupped her face in her hands and pressed her lips against hers in a sweet and soft kiss. The music had stopped around them, but Mina didn't care who was watching them. She never expected to fall for someone who had been so cruel to her in the beginning, but she could honestly say she wasn't upset that it had happened.

College changed a lot in her eyes, but it certainly changed her view on love and the vast opportunities she had been given at the university, all of which she had ignored save for one, the most important one in her mind. They pulled away from each other with shallow breathing and reddened cheeks, but that didn't matter to the two of them. What mattered was the unexpected moment they had just shared and if they were both happy that it had occurred in the first place. Claps began to sound around them and they looked from one another's eyes and out to the partygoers, who all wore similar expressions of pride and joy, some sporting looks of disgust and disapproval.

"I think they liked our spontaneous display of affection," Sana said from beside her, her hand squeezing hers softly before letting it drop back down to her side. Mina giggled and looked over at the older girl, who was looking at her as if she were the only source of light in the bustling house, and she wanted so badly to kiss her again but she knew she couldn't, not yet at least. They parted ways once again and promised to find one another one after most of the guests had already left to spend a bit more time together before she retired to bed, and she was in search of Jihyo her mother, when she bumped into the taller brunet, practically stumbling right into her arms.

"Careful, your girlfriend might not like me touching you," Tzuyu said coldly, pushing her away slightly and smoothing out her dress, which was of course without a single wrinkle in the fabric. Mina was stunned by her hateful tone, but she decided to push it away, for the time being, instead of asking her if they could go out onto the back porch and talk privately among themselves to work out the issues they had with one another. Tzuyu agreed wordlessly, and together, they pulled on their coats and went onto the dimly lit deck, huddling close to one another to preserve their body heat.

"I'm sorry Tzu. I was completely a bitch about what happened between us and I feel terrible about it. But I do love you, even if it's not the way you want me to, and I miss you an inordinate amount." Mina threw in the reference to their favorite Netflix show to binge at the end of her apology, hoping it would make her smile, but she remained stoic throughout the entire exchange.

"I think we should spend time apart to work on ourselves. We're both fucked up and we need to sort ourselves out before we try to be friends again. But I really do miss you too, and I love you as well. Plus, I'm always here if you need me, just like I know you are for me. Now, can we go back inside, please? I'm freezing out here." She laughed at the very Tzuyu like statement and nodded, opening the door for her to duck inside before going inside herself, not noticing the eyes that had been following her every move throughout the entirety of the night.

The night was slowly drawing to a close and as promised, the two teenage girls found each other through the chaos and escaped to the sanctuary of her room, hoping to get some peace and quiet for themselves. They sat on her bed, their hands loosely clasped in the small space allotted for them, and just talked about everything and nothing all at once, just like they had the night Sana had been physically attacked.

"I'm really glad you're here Satang." She said softly, her eyes traveling to the smooth skin of her legs, and she looked away in embarrassment, her cheeks becoming warm at the thoughts that were dancing through her head.

"I'm glad I'm here too," Sana said just as softly, lifting her hand to her lips and kissing the back of it briefly before letting it fall back to its place on the bed between them.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? I really wouldn't want you to be going out in the cold and getting hurt somehow." Mina mentally crossed her fingers and hoped that she would say yes, and when she did, she kissed her pink lips once before hopping up from the bed, going to search for clothes that the girl could comfortably sleep in. When she found something suitable for her, she handed the clothes to her and turned her back to let her change in peace.

"You don't have to turn your back Mina, you've literally seen me naked before." Sana snorted from behind her, the sound of rustling filling her ears as she stripped from her formal wear and into the more casual clothes, clearing her throat as a signal that she could turn around once more and look at her. She gave her a sheepish smile before she went back into the closet, changing her clothes quickly and exiting quickly, turning the lights off so that she wouldn't see how childish her pajamas with penguins were. She felt her way across the room and she stubbed her toe on the frame of her bed, letting out a string of colorful curse words to which Sana almost suffocated from laughing so hard at. When the laughter had died down, she climbed into the double bed next to her and pulled the blankets up to her chin, realizing just how close the older was to her in the darkroom.

"Mitang?" Sana whispered in the darkness beside her, and she turned to look at the girl, who appeared to be crying from what she could see.

"Yeah?" Mina whispered back, turning onto her side so that they were front to front, looking at one another in the darkness that shrouded them.

"Thank you." She said back, her hand finding her face and leaving it there for several moments before dropping it back onto her side.

"For what?" Mina was confused, but she felt as if she knew how Sana would answer the question. There was a long pause and when she finally answered, she felt the butterflies creep back into her stomach.

"Everything. You are amazing." Her voice had dropped so low she had to practically straddle her to hear it but when she did, she felt her cheeks begin to hurt from how hard she was smiling. Another long silence ensued and just when she had thought she had fallen asleep, she asked another question.

"Will you hold me?" Sana’s voice was so timid and she thought she had felt her shaking next to her but she wordlessly slid her arms around the older, pulling her flush against her chest. Mina heard the small sigh escape from her lips, and she sighed too, out of complete peace and contentment.

Mina had never felt this way about anyone before in her life, and she never expected it to be a girl who was more broken that she thought was humanly possible. She didn't want to fix her, she loved the way that she was now, but that didn't mean she wouldn't stop trying from making sure the pink-haired was as happy as one human being could get. She felt her eyelids began to droop and in her last conscious moment of the night, she pressed a small kiss to her cheek, missing the small grin that had found its way onto the girl's face as she slipped into a peaceful sleep mere moments after her girl did.


	7. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina loves Sana, or she only desires her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: cursing, attempted rape (corning), almost smut, abuse

Winter break had gone and passed, and Mina was back to the university and back to her classes and best friends Nayeon, who was kinda cold with her, but Mina still counts her like her best friend, and Momo, who was eager to know how her break went. She had a day off of her classes so she spent them with Momo, who spilled all of the juicy details that had occurred during her break. Momo had sex with someone who she wouldn't reveal the identity of, and Mina sat on the edge of her seat as she recounted almost all the details, laughing and wrinkling her nose at Momo’s poor impersonations. Momo took a sip of her coffee and then she raised her eyebrow, asking silently for her full break itinerary.

"Well, the break was good, I even made out with someone at my family's annual Christmas party. But it's very taboo so keep it hush okay?" Mina grinned teasingly at her and she just laughed, putting her hand on top of hers across the table. Mina looked down at their hands and she felt a wave of peace crash over her body, and she thought back to all kinds of moments she shared with Tzuyu that were just like this one, and she looked down at her phone to distract herself from crying over the situation once again. Mina was exhausted of the taller girl being her weak spot, and she was going to try very hard to change that about herself. She saw that she had a text message from her roommate and she opened it carefully, making sure her friend wasn't looking at what she was doing before she read the text, a grin breaking out over her face.

> _Satang : When are you coming back to the room? I have something very fun planned for us. ;)_

"Who's texting?" Momo asked curiously, trying to crane her neck to look at her phone but Mina shoved it in her pocket before Momo could see the screen and gave her a shrug, stating that it was one of her old high school friends bothering her for no reason. Momo nodded her head in understanding and rose from the table, finishing the last drink of her coffee before heading out, leaving with a simple "Love you Minari!" before she departed. Mina sat at the table for a few more minutes before she slipped her phone from her pocket, opening her texts with the older girl and typing a quick reply before discarding her coffee cup and exiting the small shop, ready for whatever Sana had to throw at her.

-

When she got into the dormitory corridor, she was wracking her brain for explanations on what the girl could've been talking about. Since returning back to the campus, they had only made out a few times and saw each other without their tops on, but it never went any further than that because truth be told, the blonde just wasn't ready for it. Mina stopped in front of her room and hesitated briefly before pushing the door open, slightly wincing once she had shut the door behind her.

"Long time no see," Sana said seductively from her bed, laying on her stomach and twirling a piece of her thin pink hair as she looked her over with wandering eyes, slightly biting her lip.

"Hello to you too." Mina chuckled, throwing her backpack onto her bed and walking over to Sana’s unmade bed, scooting next to her as close as she could get. Her fingers brushed her pink hair back behind her ear and she looked at her for a few moments before leaning down and connecting their lips. It didn't take long for things to get as heated as they normally did, but this time felt different as her hands crept underneath her shirt and stroked the soft skin of her hips. Mina looked into her deep brown eyes, seeing the lust flashing across them, but she ignored it as she brought their lips together once again, rolling over so that she was straddling her, running her fingernails softly over her navel that was exposed by the crop top she had thrown on earlier that morning. Sana’s breathing hitched and her hands went to the hem of her shirt, tugging it up over her head and tossing it across the room, not bothering to look where it had landed.

"Mina." Her voice was soft, but her eyes full of need as her hands went to the button on her jeans, ready to unbutton them when her hands stopped her, shaking her head softly at the request. They had discussed this and agreed to the terms they had put into place but Sana looked mad as she rolled from underneath her and moved to the end of the bed, touching her swollen lips as her expression bore into the back of their door.

"I thought we agreed to this, I'm not ready to be intimate yet with you. I'm sorry that I'm not ready yet." Her voice had dropped and her eyes were on the floor as she felt the bed shift and hands find their way to the sides of her face, forcing her eyes to look up into her own. Sana cradled her face gently as she pressed a fleeting kiss to her lips, and when she pulled away, her face was softer than it was a few moments before.

"Hey, don't apologize. I'm sorry for being so pushy, I don't mean to be that way at all, especially with you. I'm not used to the feelings part before the sex itself, so we're both learning new things along the way right? I'll try to stop being so needy yeah?" Sana cracked a small smile and the blonde found herself smiling along with her. Mina couldn't be mad at the persistent girl for very long, which made their small bickers lately even shorter in length the more she began to fall for her. She wanted to take this to the next level, she did, but she was scared. She knew Sana was being sincere in her efforts, but she had been hurt before and she didn't want that to happen again because it was barely survivable for her the first time it had occurred.

"I know, and it's okay. But can we just lay together? I'm kinda tired." The pink-haired girl nodded at the request and she pulled Mina down next to her, wrapping her arms tightly around her body, just like she had the night of the Christmas party. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, but it took longer for her brain to shut off, wracked high with the thoughts of the beautiful girl laying securely next to her.

  
-

Mina woke up alone. The blanket had been pulled up over her shoulders and she had left a note on the bedside table before she departed, but the blonde was still very aware and very lonely at the disappearance of her lover. Mina groggily sat up and wiped at her eyes, reaching for the phone on the nightstand where she had left it before she took a nap and she was shocked to see a text from Isaiah, whom she had not heard from for a month at least.

> _Isaiah : Hey Mina, can you meet me somewhere? I'm kinda desperate for a company at the moment. I live in hall B, room 120 if you decide to swing by._

Mina had received the message only a half-hour before so she decided to try to contact him again, already slipping on her jacket and shoes as she waited for a reply back from him, giving her the okay to come to his room.

> _Isaiah : Glad you messaged back, I'm in my room. See you soon sweetheart._

Mina cringed at his use of the word _sweetheart_ , but she shoved it to the corner of her mind as she quietly stepped out into the hall, locking the door securely behind her before she took off for the other side of campus, finding his hall a lot quicker than she anticipated. The hall was silent save for a slight humming sound, but she continued down the dark corridor nonetheless, stopping in front of his room before raising her hand to knock lightly on it with her index and middle finger. She chewed on her thumbnail as she waited for him to answer, and she was going to turn back around and head back to her room when the door opened swiftly and there he stood. He was shirtless and his hair was wet but he looked the same, still wore the same brooding smile he did the night they had met.

"Glad you could make it, come on in," Isaiah said quietly, moving an inch so that Mina could be squeeze by him, but she was still chest to chest with him as she finally stepped over the threshold to his room, which was messy compared to her own.

"Where have you been Isa? I've been worried." Mina stated, crossing her arms over her chest at the boy, who just laughed at her statement. He walked over to the closet and plucked a khaki shirt from one of the white hangers and slipped it on over his head, pushing his hair out of his eyes so that he could take her appearance in fully.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have been. I've been busy, don't worry about it." Mina was taken aback by his hateful tone but she gnawed on her lip to keep herself from biting something back at him. An awkward silence ensued and they just stood there, looking at each other, before he suddenly moved forward and kissed her roughly, his hands wrapped around her neck gently as his lips moved against hers. She shoved him off and wiped her mouth, giving him a look of bewilderment.

"What the fuck is up with people kissing me without my permission?" Mina spits out, wiping her mouth the rest of the way off with her sleeve, which had fallen down in the unexpected exchange.

"Are you fucking serious right now? You had been practically begging me to fuck you for months with the way that you've acted towards me, and now that I invite you here to do so, you turn me down? Bullshit." Isaiah was fuming and his face was growing significantly redder as time ticked on, but Mina didn't give a shit. She never sent anything but friendly vibes towards him, and he was delusional if he thought she ever wanted him in more than a friend way.

"Well, you know what? I'll have you one way or another if it's the last thing that I do." He stepped closer to her with each step until he had her cornered against his wall, where there was nowhere for her to go. Unexpectedly he raised his hand and put it around her neck and squeezed. Mina was turning red when he stopped.

Mina inhaled sharply, biting down on her tongue as she waited for his next aggressive movement, but it never came. He just touched the place where he had choked her and shoved her towards the door, sitting in the desk chair that was facing a computer monitor, away from her. Mina took it as an opportunity to throw the door open and dash out into the hallway, sprinting out of the hall and back to her own as fast as her legs would carry her.

-

The next day, she woke up to Sana's presence next to her. She opened her eyes to see Sana laying next to her on her side, watching her sleep.

"Hi," Mina said softly, smiling down at her as Sana brushed her hair away from her neck. The smile disappeared however when she saw the mark as plain as day on the skin of her neck. Her expression turned to fury and she jumped up from the bed, shouting at her for reasons unbeknownst to her.

"Did you fuck someone last night?? Did you????" Her face was red, and Sana was shaking vigorously, but Mina didn't know why. She got up from the bed and went over to the vanity mirror and looked at her reflection, shocked to see a bright red mark on her neck that resembled fingertips. Mina stepped back from the mirror and dared to peek a glance at the pink-haired girl, who wouldn't look at her.

"Satang, I didn't have sex with anyone. If you could just calm down, I can explain what happened to you. Just sit down with me, and look at me and me alone alright?" Mina gestured towards the bed and she sat down next to her, a large space between their bodies. She took her hands in hers and looked up at her, taking a deep breath before going into very vague detail about what had happened last night, leaving out Isaiah's name so Sana wouldn't get vengeful.

By the time she had finished, her eyes were teary and a feeling of disappointment had begun to weigh her down heavily. Mina hated that she was the reason for this, and she wished that she had never met the boy, deciding that this all would have been prevented had she not flirted with him at the party that fateful night.

"When I find out who did this I swear to god-" Sana started to say but she shook her head, silently begging her to hold her rage off until she was feeling better about what had happened or had almost happened to her less than 24 hours ago.

"You're okay now, I won't let anything bad happen to you again," Sana promised, bringing her to her chest and hugging her as tightly as she possibly could. Mina gripped the fabric of her tank top with a tight fist, and she buried her head into the crook of her shoulder, where she knew the scent of vanilla would be lingering like it normally always was.

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

Her brain screamed as she held onto Sana but she swallowed down the feeling, not letting her feelings be known to the girl just yet. Yes, she felt an intense desire to always be with her, but she wasn't sure if it was just love or lust, not yet anyhow.

They spent the rest of that afternoon playing a variety of desktop games and talking about things that they loved, and by the time they were lying next to one another at 3 in the morning, she felt like she truly knew her. She knew she didn't like coffee or tea, but rather, flavored water. She knew she hated roses because of the cliche surrounding them and that her favorite flower was a daisy but not directly anyhow. Her favorite color was black of course, but she also really adored red and the way it complemented her fair skin. She preferred horror movies over any other genre of movies but romantic comedies, which was her all-time favorite genre of movies. She knew so much more about her than she did yesterday, and she kept that information close to her heart as she drifted off into a sound sleep, her arm wrapped securely around Sana next to her.


	8. Isaiah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: attempted rape, mentions of rape, offensive LGBT slurs, cursing

Mina had been cautious since the events that transpired with Isaiah, so every day after her classes concluded, she would go to her room and curl up with Sana, who always found different odd things to make her feel better or more at ease about the situation at hand. Her class had just ended for the day and she was already out before everyone else was, but she felt uneasy as she walked across the emptying quad and to her room. She felt someone roughly tug on her jacket and before she could scream, she was pulled against one of the sides of the dormitories and trapped there by a body she could only say was the older males.

"Aw, you've been hiding from me. That's cute. But I told you I'd have you one way or another and I don't care if I have to do it right here in front of this building. No one's saving you Mina, not this time." His hands crept under her flannel and she fought back tears as she felt his hands slide to her waist, drawing him closer to him than she expected.

"You're wrong about that. Get the fuck off her man." Mina heard her best friend’s voice as clear as day slice through the air, and she cried out with relief as she shoved her to the ground and faced off with the smaller female, who had rage blazing through her eyes.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it dyke?" He sneered, staring down his nose at her, his hands clenched by his sides. She was up off of the ground now and she started towards them, but by then, it was too late. Nayeon's fist connected with his nose and she heard a loud crunch as she fell on top of him, raising her fist to hit him in the nose once more, but Mina was behind her now, trying to pull her up.

"Nay it's okay, come on Nayeon. It's done please come on." Mina was barely able to force the words out, but Nayeon seemed to understand what she was saying and she slowly backed up, leaving him on the ground with blood pouring from his broken nose. Nayeon hugged her tightly and she hugged back with shaky arms, resisting the urge to look down at the boy who had tormented her for weeks now.

"Let's get you to your room, Mina," Nayeon said gently, putting her arm around her tightly and leading her the short distance from the spot the fight had taken place to her dorm, being slow so that Mina could keep up with her. When they got to their room, Sana was waiting by the door, her arm outstretched so that she could take her from Nayeon. When she handed her off, Sana said thank you quietly and Nayeon promised to come back and check on her and her state later, and she left without another word, leaving the two girls alone.

"Mina, what happened? Are you okay?" Sana asked softly, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly against her chest. Mina couldn't look at her, and so she started crying even harder, practically falling into her lap.

"H-H-He tried to... take advantage of me. I was so scared Sana, and he wouldn't leave me alone and I didn't tell anyone because I was afraid and now I just... I'm so glad Nayeon was there when he was. If she wasn't then he would've done worse things to me I know it.." Mina sniffled as she finished the brief explanation and she raised her hands to wipe at her eyes.

"Isaiah. I knew it. He's been one of the people I most hate in this world for so many reasons, the major one being that he almost sexually assaulted my best friend in high school. He's a disgusting person and I'm so sorry I didn't warn you about him when I had the chance." Sana let go of her hand and put her head in her hands, cursing underneath her breath as she tugged at her pink-colored roots.

"What happened or what didn't isn't your fault okay? You can't blame yourself for this. It's okay, I'm okay. I'm here." Mina tilted her head up and kissed her, more to convince herself than Sana, who was shaking from how angry she was feeling at the situation.

"I know you are, and I'm so grateful for that. I love you, Mina." Sana said, burying her head in the crook of her neck. Mina wanted to reach up and stroke her hair to comfort her but she was frozen in place. Sana had just said that she loved her, and that was the thing she was LEAST expecting her to say. She was a lot more clingy towards her lately, but she didn't know that she had possessed such strong feelings towards her. She wanted to say it back, but her mouth wouldn't form the words, and so she pulled her down on the bed next to her and kissed the crown of her head before closing her eyes, unintentionally drifting off into a restless slumber.

_Sana loves her_  
  


"Mitang." She heard from next to her head and she opened her eyes to see the older staring down at her with a wide smile across her face.

"Are you okay?" Mina said, sitting up so that she could get a better look at her. Her sweater was without imperfection and her light wash jeans had tiny rips in the thighs but other than that, she looked fine. The only chaotic thing about her at that moment was her hair, which she had crammed into a black beanie to somewhat tame the unruly strands.

"Stop worrying so much, I'm okay. But I'm bored and wanna go out to do something with you. Since we've never gone out as a pair or anything like that.." Sana trailed off, looking at the door as if she were afraid that someone would storm in and rip them away from each other.

"I'm not sure if you would want to do what I wanna do though. I mean, we have very different tastes in things." Mina raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what they could even do in such a small place.

"I don't care what we're doing, as long as I'm with you," Sana said softly, her eyes boring deep into her own. Mina just grabbed her face and pulled her onto her lap, kissing her lips repeatedly until she pushed her away in a fit of giggles and playful remarks that she would get her back. Once Sana had stopped giggling, she just looked at her, biting her lip to resist a smile. Mina was just so beautiful that sometimes, she had to stop and admire her. Mina thought that she was average, and it was honestly offensive of such a beautiful woman to undermine her simple beauty the way that the blonde did. Sana never said it out loud, but she was envious of her lover, and she often tried to do things to make herself appear worth more than she felt.

"Well do you wanna go eat or see a movie?" Mina asked, sitting up so that she could stretch her sore limbs out a little more. Her knees were hurting from her encounter with Isaiah earlier and she was still apprehensive to leave the small room, even with the ruthless girl being with her.

"I know it's crazy, but I really want to go and get some ice cream. I've been craving it since this dreadful season began but have never gotten the chance to so what do you say, will you go on a date with me Myoui Mina? An official date of course." Sana asked, her eyes shining like a small child's on Christmas morning.

"Of course I will you big softie," Mina announced, leaning forward to kiss her once more. Sana's nose crinkled when they broke away and she stated that she needed to brush her teeth before they did any more of that. She rolled off the bed in a hurry. She topped it all off with brushing her teeth and teasingly stealing a kiss from the older girl, and they headed out the door, looking forward to the spontaneous date they had found themselves a part of.

  
-

They had just finished grabbing dinner at a small diner that had been around for years and now, they were en route to a super-secret location Sana would not disclose to her, assuring her that she was going to have fun and that it would be something they could do together every year if she wanted to. They loosely held hands on the drive over, and when they arrived at the location, which was an arcade nonetheless, the grip they had on one another significantly tightened.

"How'd you know that I like arcades?" Mina asked, a grin turning up the corners of her mouth and making her even more beautiful under the array of lights coming from the different machines in the large building. Sana stared at her for a moment, admiring her silently, but looking away when the blonde caught her eye once again. Sana merely shrugged and draped her arm around the waist of the shorter girl, cuddling up to her side as they waited for entry into the crowded and loud place. Once they got a bucket of coins to share between the two (Sana definitely gave Mina more coins), they went to a multitude of different consoles, playing until they had run out of coins to play with, to which Sana hurried to get them some more. Mina sat in the booth they had snagged a half an hour ago, sipping on her diet coke and looking around her at all the activity to see. A family of 4 played Pinball to the left of her, an older woman and man destroying a set of younger boys in a game of Foosball to the right of her. She smiled at the other people around her but that smile quickly faltered when a group of boys, who looked vaguely familiar, approached the table she was sitting at.

"Aw the dyke is finally alone, why don't we take turns trying to convince her what's so great about us males?" He looked at her with lust in his eyes, and her cheeks burned as she looked away, her eyes searching for Sana over the large crowds of people around her.

"Please leave me alone," Mina said softly, avoiding eye contact with the boy who was still eyeballing her as if she were a piece of meat. He got closer to the table and leaned down to stare at her, his arm placed behind her head to brace himself. The air left her lungs as he said something about a dark alley and handcuffs, but at that very moment, the pink-haired girl finally decided to reappear and when she did, she looked _pissed._ Sana squared off against the taller guy, and she shoved hard against his chest, causing him to temporarily lose his balance.

"Get the fuck out of here Jaehyun, or your mother is going to regret ever even thinking about bringing you into this world." Her brown eyes were ablaze with fury, and even though the girl's anger wasn't directed at her, Mina still shrank back in her seat. He laughed and reached forward to prod at her shoulder but she caught his finger easily, twisting it back with ease.

"Come on Sana, you don't have to be like that. We could still have a lot of fun together." He said through gritted teeth, giving her a suggestive look. She smiled darkly and then pushed his finger all the way back, the sound of bones cracking filling her ears. He stepped back, holding his broken finger and putting the phrase _'if looks could kill'_ to the ultimate test, but he just walked away, not attempting to test the boundaries of just how far her rage could go. Sana sat down next to the blonde and wrapped her arm around her shaking shoulders, apologizing profusely to her as she pulled her up from the seat and directed her towards the door. All eyes were on the pair now, but neither of them could pay anyone else much attention, save for each other. Once they got into the car, Mina finally spoke, and it surprised her.

"You have nothing to apologize for Satang, I had a nice time. I'm happy we did this, even though those jerks kind of ruined the end of the night for us. We can always try again next weekend." Mina offered, giving Sana a small smile. The older nodded her head and she started the car, leaving the arcade, and her rage, in the headlights.

  
-

Once they got back to the dorm, Mina fell into bed almost immediately. She was worn out and she just wanted to rest but she felt something was wrong, so she pulled herself up to look at the space next to her, which housed Sana just like it had every night since the Christmas party with her parents. Her eyes were wide open and she was staring up at the ceiling, her eyes blank.

"Are you okay Satang?" Mina asked quietly, her gaze trained on the side of her face that wasn't shrouded in complete darkness. There was no response, so she rested her head on the pillow once again, still facing her roommate, who still looked far away. Mina reached out to touch her arm and she was shocked to see Sana flinch, but she still tried to coax her to tell her what was bothering her so immensely.

"You remember that guy, Jaehyun?" Sana finally said, keeping her gaze trained on the ceiling. She nodded at the question and her hand found Sana's forearm, which was cold to the touch. She rubbed her arm comfortingly and to warm up the area a tad bit and that gave her the determination to finish what she had started.

"Well, I went to private school with him when I was a freshman in high school. He was two grades above me and I had such a hardcore crush on him that it was almost obsessive, and somehow, he found out about it. One day, he approached me after our classes had concluded for the day, and he asked me if I wanted to help him with a Korean assignment. I knew the language well, so I agreed to help him. When I got to his house, I was surprised to see that he was the only person living there during that time, but I pushed those thoughts away because he was nice to me and he didn't seem like the type of guy to do anything that could harm me or anyone else for that matter. We went down in his basement and we were doing the paper together, and then he touched my thigh and I got freaked out so I told him to stop. He got mad though, and he crumpled the paper up and threw it across the room, and then he..." Sana stopped, her voice beginning to shake violently. Her heart ached for her, and she found herself pulling Sana to her chest and holding her tightly against her thin frame. She cried softly into the fabric of her t-shirt, and when she was done, she turned onto her side once again and pulled Mina's arms tightly around her body. She rested her head in the crook of Sana's neck and she drifted off faster than she expected herself to be, but she whispered something softly, so softly, that she wasn't sure Sana would hear it before she drifted off into a much-needed rest;

_"I love you too Sana."_

but

_The older girl was already asleep_


	9. Wicked Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sexual situations, homophobia (mentions of conversion therapy), cursing

It had been exactly a week since the disaster at the arcade, and the two girls felt like they had only gotten closer to one another. They spent every possible moment together, and they did activities every day after classes that ranged from going to the theater or visiting the arcade once again. It was Saturday, and the blonde was reading one of her favorite books on her bed, while the pink-haired girl had a fashion crisis from inside the bathroom.

"SHIT." Mina heard from the bathroom, followed by a loud crash, and she jumped off of the bed and rushed to the bathroom door, pushing it open to find Sana tangled up in the shower curtain, her naked body being covered by the thin fabric of the baby pink curtain.

"What happened here?" Mina said, her eyes widening in shock as she looked around the bathroom that was now in total disarray, being hit by the mini hurricane that was Minatozaki Sana.

"I had an accident." She grumbled, rising off of the floor and grabbing the big yellow towel to wrap herself up in. She moved past the blonde and out into their room, going over to her wardrobe to find a suitable outfit for the day. Her hair was still wet from the shower she had concluded a little while ago, and her cheeks had the pink tint that came after a shower, and she couldn't stop looking at her. Times like this, Sana was at her most beautiful, and she was still shocked that she had landed such a generous and beautiful woman. She turned her head to say something to Mina, but she was surprised to see her already looking. She suddenly became shy under her awe-filled gaze and she tucked a piece of wet hair behind her ear before turning back to her closet, pulling out a black t-shirt and jeans plus her undergarments before disappearing back into the bathroom and dressing quickly, avoiding the mess she had unintentionally made in their shared bathroom. Once she reemerged, she saw Mina back on her bed, the book she was reading earlier that day reopened in front of her chest. She crawled onto the bed beside her and glanced at her, trying to get her attention subtly, which failed.

"Whatcha need honey?" Mina asked, her eyes not lifting from the book in front of her. When Sana didn't respond, she looked up from the page she was on, only to see the girl smiling at her softly.

"What is it?" Mina asked, slightly panicking as her hands went to her face, trying to see if there was anything on it from the breakfast she had eaten earlier that morning.

"Nothing, you're just beautiful," Sana said simply, leaning forward to press her lips against her blushing cheek quickly before pulling back, laying her head on the pillow and looking up at the ceiling.

"So, I have an inkling that you want to ask me something but you don't know how to do whatever you're going to ask me, I agree just to save you the trouble of asking." Mina marked her place in her book and closed it, stretching over to the table between their beds to place it on top, which disturbed her tank top, exposing a few inches of her abs. Sana swallowed hard and turned away, looking up at the ceiling once more, so she wouldn't be tempted to look at that sliver of exposed skin again.

"Okay, so you agree to dinner with my horrendous parents," Sana said quickly, lowering her voice so the blonde wouldn't hear what she said. But unfortunately, she did due to the way her head snapped to the side and the narrowing of her brown eyes.

"You tricked me, that's not fair," Mina whined, moving into a sitting position and tucking her legs underneath her body, reaching for her book once more. She avoided looking at Sana, and that made her irritated so she snatched the book from between her fingers and chucked it across the room, the satisfying thump filling the room.

"What the hell Sana?" Mina asked, anger clear as day on her face and in her posture. She scrambled to get the book but was stopped by the taller girl, who was blocking her way back to the comfortable bed.

"Please Mitang, it's just for one night. We can leave if it's too much for you but can we just try?" Her tone was pleading and she had a firm grip on her wrist, and she knew she couldn't resist her pleading so she agreed in a dejected tone, moving past her to go over to her closet to find something suitable to wear.

"Oh no, I love your fashion choices, but they just won't cut it for tonight. We have to go out and buy new dresses. And before you protest about the cost, I'll pay for you. Just please, let me do something for you that's nice. A peace offering, of sorts." Her tone was smooth but her stance rigid, probably thinking of all the terrible things that could unfold at the dinner with her family.

"Fine. When do we go?" The blonde asked, pushing a piece of hair away from her mouth, straightening it around the frame of her face. She was still standing in front of the wardrobe and Sana just skipped over to her hand and grabbed it tightly.

"Now."

  
-

Two hours later, they finally stumbled back into their dorm room, the multiple bags from the various stores they had visited on their outing nearly swallowing their bodies whole as they dropped them onto the floor in front of their door, leaning against the wall to catch their breaths. Mina was exhausted, having been poked and prodded at and examined like a zoo animal by both Sana and the numerous sale attendants she had required to find a simple dress that would meet the standards of the wealthy family and it seemed as though she did well, considering the way Sana had looked at her when she exited the dressing room in it. The fabric was silky and a softer shade of red completed with a sweetheart neckline and a section of where her midriff was located cut out, giving the appearance that it was a two-piece rather than a one-piece, and she liked the way the fabric complimented her thin frame. Sana however, had gone for something a little more revealing, not caring about what her parents would have to say about it. Her dress was long like hers was, but that's where the similarities stopped. Her dress was black and sequined and had many places where her skin was revealed, including nearly her whole chest and her shoulder blades, which surprisingly went nicely with the dress itself.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, the dinner with your parents I mean." She said uncertainly, holding her dress over one arm and a bag that contained the accessories that went best with the dress in her hand, slightly fidgeting as she awaited an answer to the question, she had been driving herself insane over all night. Sana just looked at her for a long time, until she took a deep breath and answered in one very simple word, the one the blonde had been dreading.

_"Nope."_

-

The Minatozaki estate was enormous and even though she was dressed nicer than she had ever been dressed in her life, she still felt self-conscious as the two teenage girls exited the car arm in arm, stopping to look up at the house in front of them. Sana looked bored staring up at her childhood home, but it wasn't hard to see the fear flashing in her dark eyes as they ascended the stairs, stopping on the expansive porch to await entry into the lavish home. She was shocked when she saw Momo wearing a workers uniform, taking the coats of the influx of guests that were piling into the house. When they stopped in front of her, her eyes visibly widened, but she said nothing as she took their coats, not even meeting her brown eyes. Mina felt her chest tighten as they continued farther into the house, finally finding themselves in the dining room, where the Minatozaki parents were on full display for all the guests and workers to awe over. The last time Mina had seen the pair was at family visitation night and they looked the same as they did now, though slightly calmer than the last encounter she had with them. She turned to face Sana, who was engaged in an intense stare-off with her mother, and she led her to the corner of the room, looking around to make sure no one was listening to them before she spoke.

"You knew Momo worked for your family didn't you? Why wasn't I informed of this?" Mina knew she didn't have any reason to be angry at her best friend or her lover, but she couldn't help it, she had trust issues and hated dishonesty and anything associated with lying.

"Okay yeah I did, but there's a reason she didn't want you to know. Momo didn't want you to judge her for her occupation, even though I assured her that you wouldn't, but she was still cautious. Besides, if she wanted you to know, she would have told you herself." Sana said dismissively, waving her hand around in an attempt to shoo the conversation out the window, which worked for all of two seconds before Mina was asking more questions about it, which was beginning to irritate the older girl.

"Since when have you two been so close?" Mina asked, not being able to stop the jealousy from seeping into her voice. Sana looked at her for a few seconds and then burst into laughter, having to hold her hand over her mouth so that she didn't disturb the partygoers around her. Once she had composed herself, she placed her hand on the blonde's arm and shook her head, indicating that it wasn't what she thought it was at all.

"Mitang, I've always been close to Momo. She’s already dating someone, the girl’s name is Chaeyoung or Chaeyeon, I’m not sure, but she told me to keep it in secret because her girlfriend is a famous dancer or rapper. Momo's been working for my family since she was 12, and we've been close ever since then. It's nothing to be jealous over, considering she's loyal and already in love with her." She snorted, but Mina was not assumed. In fact, she was a mixture of confusion and anger, angry that they didn't tell her of their close friendship, confused about how she didn't see the signs that she dated someone, but everything started fitting in when she thinks about that.

"Sana." She heard an ice-cold voice say from over her shoulder and she froze as Sooyoung, Sana's mother, finally made her presence known to the pair. Her eyes drifted over Mina quickly, tearing her eyes away from her and letting them slide onto her daughter, who was visibly startled by her mother's sudden appearance. She collected herself quickly though, and the cold front she maintained slid into place, leaving her protected somewhat from whatever the taller woman had to say to her.

"Sooyoung." She said curtly, turning her head away from her and grabbing her roommate's hand in her own. Her eyes locked on their intertwined hands and disgust was written all over her face as she stepped back several inches, not wanting to be near her daughter any longer.

"So this is what you've been doing instead of answering my phone, girls, having sexual relations with... her. I would have expected this from your sister but not from you, NEVER from you. We disowned her for her decisions in love, so don't think for a second we won't do the same to you. It looks like a few trips to conversion therapy should do the trick." She hissed, her voice cutting through her thin frame like a knife.

"I mean no disrespect Ms. Minatozaki, but you won't be doing any of that to Sana." She had broken away from Sana and was now standing directly in front of the heiress, who looked shocked to see that someone had talked back against her.

"You will not tell me what I can and can't do with MY daughter. You may be making love to her, but your opinion means nothing to myself or any other member of Sana's family." She had her arms crossed across her chest and she had risen a few inches onto her toes to intimidate Mina, but she just laughed at the efforts of the middle-aged woman.

"So what if Sana and I have been intimate with one another? We're both consenting adults, so there's no problem with the things we do in private, not like any of them are your business, however. Fix your homophobia before you try to do anything to her because I love her and I'll be damned if you do anything to hurt her any more than you already have, you bitch. You're a monster, and so is your husband and anyone else who knows about the emotional trauma you have put your children through. But there's a special place in hell for people like you, and who knows, we might run into each other down there sometime. Good chat, and a lovely party, but maybe you should disappear so that everyone wouldn't be terrified to do anything. Kisses." Mina turned on her heel before she could reply and she flew down the hallway and out into the night, sitting down on the porch which was now completely void of anyone else. She heard footsteps approaching the door and she didn't have to turn her head to know that it was Sana. She sat on the stair next to her but didn't speak, they just sat there for a few more minutes before they flagged down a limo to transport them back to the dorm. The ride there was silent, and the walk to their room was the same, and by the time they had arrived in the room, Mina was driving herself mad.

  
"Sana, say something. Please." She begged, her voice going soft as the older hesitated, her back facing her. When she didn't say anything, she had thought she had lost her forever, but Sana came towards her and pressed her lips against her own roughly, need evident in the way she was pressing up against her. She pulled her back by her upper arms and gazed into her eyes, asking her silently if she really wanted this, really wanted her.

"That was hot, what did you say out there," Sana said between theirs hot makeout session.

"Wait, you’re not mad at me?" To said that Mina was confused was acceptable, a few seconds ago she was thinking that she lost Sana forever. But now Sana wants her like she wanted Sana.

"No, just shut up and kiss me." She breathed, their lips finding one another yet again, the passion between them nearly tangible as they stumbled back to the bed and fell on top in a tangle of limbs. Sana pulled away long enough to shed her dress, leaving her in her undergarments as she straddled the blonde, who was looking up at her with complete adoration. Mina ran her finger softly over the bare skin of her ribs, where a cluster of small scars had been given to her by her mother long ago. Sana sucked in a breath as her hands wandered over her bare flesh, and she kissed her once more, slipping her tongue between Mina’s parted lips. They switched and it was Mina's turn to undress, and she did so shyly, suddenly feeling insecure underneath Sana’s scrutinizing gaze.

"Hey, don't hide from me. You're beautiful Mitang, if only you could see what I see." She said breathlessly, raising her hand to her cheek to reassuringly stroke the flushed skin before she moved so that she was hovering over the shy girl again, and then she removed her undergarments with ease, leaving herself completely exposed to her, a wave of insecurity washing over her own body. When she saw the hesitation, Mina moved so that she was holding her face in her hands, and she smiled as she repeated the phrase she had just spoken moments ago with the addition of _I love you_ , what Mina repeated many times, which made Sana’s heart swell. They began to kiss and things took off from there, and their lovemaking lasted well into the night and early into the next morning. They laid next to each other, the blanket covering their naked bodies, as the first streams of sunlight came through their window and signified a new day for the girls, who were safe to say that they were officially dating one another now, especially after the night they had together.

"Mitang?" Sana whispered, her gaze burning on the side of the sleepy girl's face, and she barely registered the words as she looked to the pink-haired girl, whose hair had a soft glow to it from the slivers of sunlight creeping into their room. She looked like an angel, and she was stunned momentarily before she could get words out of her mouth.

"Yeah?" She asked, her fingertips making a path from her shoulder blade to the bones in her wrist, and Sana shivered under her touch before looking at her with those curious dark-brown eyes she had loved so much more than anything else.

"Thank you." She responded, her eyes never leaving her face as she registered the night at the Minatozaki household, where she had professed her love for the older girl out loud, to several guests, including her wicked mother.

"Don't do that, I know you would have done the same for me if I was in your position." Mina propped herself up on one elbow to stare down at her, the glow surrounding her only intensifying as more sunlight began to stream through the windowpanes.

"No, not for that. Well yes, for that too, but thank you for everything. You taught me what love is and I couldn't be more thankful for you. You support me and love me when I can't even love myself most of the time, and I appreciate that more than you could ever know. I love you, Mina, forever." Sana finished, tears spilling from her brown eyes and down onto her cheekbones, which were becoming more prominent as the days went on. She reached up to the brush them away, and she pulled her against her chest, kissing the top of her head before resting her chin in the same place she had just pressed her lips. They stayed like that for a long time, and when they pulled away from one another, they were wearing matching smiles.

"You've done all of that and more for me, and my heart will forever belong to you, Satang." She said softly, having to wipe away her own tears before Sana noticed them. They laid back down on their pillows and closed their eyes, letting themselves drift off into respective slumbers, the difference being that there were no nightmares for either one of them this time, only the feeling of each others respective presences next to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say, that I love Sooyoung from SNSD, so please don't kill me.


	10. Burning a witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: offensive LGBT slurs, hate crimes, curses

_ *3 MONTHS LATER* _

Winter had come and went, and spring was fast approaching, which left most of the students at the university in good spirits, especially Minatozaki Sana and Myoui Mina, who were coming up on their 3 month anniversary. Classes for all students had been released early that day, so the two girls and their good friends Nayeon (who started dating a really cute girl so she was finally over Mina, for few weeks it was awkward between her and Sana, the younger girl was killing her with a stare) and Momo found spots on the bleachers overlooking their football field, which lie abandoned until next fall. Sana's now brown hair was spilled over onto her ripped jeans, and Mina let her nimble fingers run through the smooth strands while she talked to the black-haired girl about an upcoming assignment for their History class.

"What do y'all have planned for your esteemed anniversary?" Nayeon asked with a smirk, her eyes darting back and forth between her friends, who just exchanged a look with one another, deciding not to answer the question they had just been asked.

"Ah, so you're going to fuck all night long, sorry my apologies for asking such an obvious question." Nayeon scoffed, pretending to throw locks of hair over her shoulder and strut down the field. The three girls giggled, but it quickly went quiet when the same group of men from the arcade approached the group, laughing.

"Aw, the dykes are hanging out, how sweet." Jaehyun sneered as he looked between the group with disgust evident in his eyes. Momo had sat up now, and she was giving the tall boy a glare that would make his spontaneously combust if it were possible. His eyes fell on Mina, and he smirked, giving her a little wave with his pinky finger.

"Remember me, sweetie? My offer still stands, you know." Jaehyun said with a wink and Mina felt bile rise up in her throat. She felt her girlfriend begin to stand up, but she pushed her arm out, catching her in the navel to stop her from facing off with the boy again. Sana looked at the fear in her eyes, and she slowly sat back down, but that didn't cause her death glare to waver.

"Fuck off Jae," Nayeon spoke, crossing her arms across her chest as she stared him down from her position on the other side of her blonde best friend, her first instinct to protect her from his childish antics and degrading comments. Mina caught her eye and gave her a small reassuring smile, and she found her hand and squeezed it before letting it fall back down to her side.

"Huh, and what are you going to do?" His tone was cold, but the shorter girl didn't back down. In fact, Nayeon just stepped closer to him, almost threatening him to open his mouth again.

"Just fuck off Jaehyun, I'm sure pictures of Miley Cyrus have been uploaded to Pornhub so you can get a good wanking before you go back to being a brain dead jackass." Momo’s spit out, and something about what she said caused him to retreat, but not without suggestively thrusting his hips in her direction and flipping a middle finger at the others. Once Jaehyun and his lackeys were gone, they sat on the bleachers for about another hour or so, but something felt very wrong. When the group went their separate ways, Mina caught Momo’s hand and squeezed it tightly, having her promise to call her if anything felt off to her. Momo reassured her with a smile and disappeared behind the bleachers and Mina watched where she had just been standing, a horrible feeling beginning to lodge itself into her gut.

-

It was later that night, and the two girls were laying together on their bed, watching conspiracy theories on Youtube. Mina was so invested in the video she was watching that she almost missed the vibrating of her phone, signaling that she was receiving a call. Without taking her eyes off the screen, she picked up the phone and hit the answer button, pressing the phone against her ear.

"Minari." Momo's voice sounded scared and she automatically sat up, her senses on high alert. Sana noticed the tense aura surrounding the blonde, which caused her to sit up as well, and she rested her head near her shoulder to hear better.

"Momo what's wrong?" Mina asked quietly, biting down on her lip as she awaited her response. There was a long pause on the other end of the phone, and she felt her stomach drop as she assumed the worst. However, moments later, Momo’s voice floated back to her, and she felt relief wash over her as she listened intently to what she was communicating to her.

"I think Jaehyun and his friends are going to hurt me. I'm alone in my dorm room right now and I keep hearing weird noises outside my window and maybe I'm just overreacting, but I'm really afraid. Can you and Sana come over please?" Momo begged, not trying to hide the fear in her voice any longer. Mina promised her they would be right over and when she hung up the phone, she shoved it into her pocket and sprang into action, slipping her converse on and pulling on her university hoodie. Sana followed her girlfriend’s actions and together, they exited the dormitory as quietly as possible, careful not to disturb their fellow housemates. The walk to Momo's hall wasn't far, but it felt like an eternity as they crept across the quad and weaved through the darkness to avoid being caught. Once they finally reached the Hall A, she felt the feeling grow even stronger inside her stomach, and Mina unexpectedly leaned over and retched into the perfectly manicured lawn, scaring the older girl next to her. Once she got done, she felt dizzy so Sana had to help her into the large building, locating Momo’s room rather easily. 

The door was ajar and from where Sana was standing, she could see the blood on the floor. Her senses went into overdrive and she pushed open the door shakily, nearly passing out at the sight in front of her. Momo was lying in the middle of the floor, clearly unconscious, but it was obvious she had been attacked with a weapon considering the massive amount of blood that covered the floor. Mina fell to her knees next to her and she checked to see if any of the injuries could be fatal to her friend, which from what she could tell, they weren't fatal but were very serious nonetheless.

"Sana go get help, now!" Mina shouted, pulling her upper body into her lap so that her head was resting on her sweatpants. The gray sweatpants were now stained with blood but she didn't care, all she cared about was Momo and if she was going to be okay or not. It felt like hours until the police showed up, and when the paramedics loaded her into the back of the ambulance, she insisted that she and Sana both be allowed to ride with her to the hospital. They were granted permission with very blatant hesitation, and the ride to the nearby facility felt like years rather than minutes as Mina kept her gaze trained on the unconscious girl on the stretcher next to where she was sitting. Sana was crying visibly, but she tried to stay strong for the only friend she had ever had since she was a young teenager. Momo had to make it through this, she just had to, Sana couldn't live without her and their loving friendship and she felt as if she were going to be sick as they arrived at the hospital, ushered out into the parking lot so that the paramedics could rush her into the emergency room. The two teenagers were directed to the waiting room once they had gotten inside the hospital and were promised hourly updates on her condition.

"This waiting is bullshit!" Sana vented, her head resting on the beige painted wall behind where she and Mina had been sitting for the past hour and a half now. Mina rubbed her wrist comfortingly as she silently agreed with Sana. The nurse at the check-in station eyed them as they sat holding each others hands and Sana gave her a venom-filled look, which she visibly flinched away from.

"Miss Minatozaki, miss Myoui?" They heard from near their seats, and they looked up to see an older male standing near the check-in desk with a clipboard in his hands. They both rushed to their feet and held onto one another for news on their best friend.

"Well, it looks like your friend was very lucky. Whoever did this was very messy in their attempts and didn't injure her severely, the only injuries she appears to have are a few cracked ribs and a gash near her forehead, which we have since stitched shut. She will make a full recovery, but I'm afraid the emotional trauma will be harder for her to deal with than the physical part of it. You're both free to go and see her now, but she's kind of groggy so just a fair warning." He gave them a sympathetic smile and led them through the vacant hallways and into a room marked with the number 157. The doctor left the trio alone once he had led them there, and he made sure to shut the door behind him to give the teenagers some privacy.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Sana breathed, rushing over to her bedside and embracing her as gently as possible, cautious of her injuries, and whether or not Momo would want to be touched after what had happened to her. Momo embraced her tightly and thanked her quietly for getting her help. She was teary-eyed when she stepped back, but she let Mina have a moment with her because she was just as scared about the situation as she was.

"Minari, I'm so grateful for you. You and Sana both came to my aid and I love you both so so dearly, thank you." Momo had her hand in a tight grip, but she squeezed back just as tightly, feeling tears well up in her own eyes. Mina leaned forward to hug her and she returned the embrace, whispering repeatedly into her hair that she was lucky to have friends like the two of them.

"Jaehyun is going to burn for this, I promise you that," Mina stated, hatred burning holes into her voice. She knew the guy was cruel, but she never could have expected that something like this was capable of being done by him. The other two girls shared a look and Mina raised a questioning eyebrow, looking between the two of them to see why they were acting so strangely. Why did neither of them have faith in her and her promise for revenge?

"Come here," Mina said, holding out her hand to the taller girl. She walked over to the only chair in the room and pulled Sana onto her lap, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist and resting her chin on her back.

"As sad as it is to say, Jaehyun won't suffer repercussions for this," Momo said icily, rolling her eyes as she dawned upon a memory, one of the earlier memories she had of herself and Sana, where something similar had happened and she was the one that ended up in trouble.

"What do you mean, of course, he will!" Mina said angrily, her eyes open in bewilderment as she looked between the pair yet again, trying to figure out if they were messing with her or not. He would pay if she had anything to do with it.

"Darling, it's not that we don't believe that you will bring fury onto him and his asshole friends, but it's bigger than you, bigger than all of us and you know it. I told you Momo and I had been friends since she started working for my family, but that wasn't the only reason why we became friends. We became friends because when we were in junior high, Jaehyun beat her, within an inch of her life, and we went to the school board and he got off scot-free while WE were the ones in trouble. Jaehyun has never paid for anything cruel he's ever done, and I don't think that will ever change." Sana said sadly, giving her friend a pity filled smile. Mina felt her blood begin to boil at the information she had just received, and her body began to shake out of anger.

"Well fuck that, I say we take matters into our own hands, give this prick a taste of his own fucking medicine." She said, the gears in her head already beginning to turn. The pair stared at their blonde counterpart, and they felt hope fill their hearts as they watched her practically plan out multiple revenge plots inside of her head.

"Are you guys with me or not?" She asked, turning to the two of them, who continued to stare at her with small smiles on their lips.

"I am, no matter what," Sana stated, her hand finding Mina's left one and squeezing it with force. They looked to the bedridden girl, who had anger written all over her face as she recounted the terrible beating she had received hours earlier. Momo bit her lip before grabbing the blonde's right hand and squeezing it with all the strength she had left in her body.

"Well, it looks like we're burning a hypothetical witch," Sana said, amusement lacing her voice as she looked at her friends, who had similar expressions of determination on their features. They spent the rest of the night concocting the perfect plan to take down Park Jaehyun, and one thing was for certain;

_ He was going down for good this time. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very important because it shows how often these kinds of crimes occur and how next to nothing is ever done to the offenders, who have nothing better to do then brutally attack someone because of WHO THEY LOVE. Hate crimes should be a thing of the past, but unfortunately, most LGBT community members (and even beyond that) will always be shamed for loving who they love, and it's so heartbreaking.


	11. Taste of Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: weird kinks, abuse, offensive terms, curses, slight smut (I’m embarrassed)

It had been about a month since Momo had been released from the hospital, and since her beating was so severe, her parents forced her to leave the university for the rest of the semester to ensure her safety. The two girls were upset Momo had to leave, but they cared about her safety and wouldn't want her to be a victim again.

"Are you ready for tonight darling?" Sana said from across the table, sucking on her straw as she peered at her girlfriend up through her lashes. The plan the trio had concocted was happening tonight, and the blonde couldn't deny how nervous she felt. The plan was quite simple, make Jaehyun think that she wanted him and then when she had his wrapped around her pinky finger, she would compel him into doing something self-destructive, thus ending his reign of terror against nearly every member of the university. Mina sipped her Coke as she pondered over how she could respond, so she just nodded briskly and looked around the small cafe, making sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I'm kinda nervous, what if compelling him fails? Then our plan would have been for nothing." Mina said, worry seeping through her quiet tone. Sana reached across the table to rest her hand on hers, as a sign of measurement.

"Look, I've been practicing this for a while now, and I've gotten a lot of guidance from a lot of good people, it's going to work," Sana said matter of factly. Mina had faith in Sana, but not in herself, and that's why she was so afraid of failure. She had never done something so vindictive before in her life, and she shook her head at the probing thoughts that began to fill her head. She went through a personality change, but she thought it was for the better, and she hoped that her family would think the same when she saw them again.

"We gotta get back to the room, there's a surprise waiting there for you," Sana said, rising to her feet and throwing her empty cup into the trash. She waited for Mina and they walked back to the dorm hand in hand, speaking quietly among themselves. Once they got back to their room, Mina’s jaw dropped to the floor. There was Momo, lounging on the unoccupied bed with a smile on her face.

"Oh my god, how are you here right now?" She asked breathlessly as Momo pulled her into a tight hug, chiding her gently for her tenseness.

"I had to sneak away, make sure my girls weren't going to totally bomb the plan." She snorted, pinching her chin lightly between her fingers before turning to Sana, pressing a kiss to her cheek and asking her something she was unable to hear, despite being as close to the pair as she was.

"It hurts that you have so little faith in us," Sana said, feigning a hurt expression as she threw a hand over her heart. Momo just replied by giving her a mini shrug, and once the casualties were done, they crammed onto the double bed the girls shared, discussing the plan in more detail.

"Okay so for your safety, you won't be there tonight. But Satang has an alternative plan that involves you that we hopefully won't have to use. You'll be there through an earpiece though, communicating to me. I still don't have faith in myself but I'll just have to get over it for tonight. I have nothing that screams sexy though, so I'll need some help with that." The two friends shared a smirk and looked back at Mina, who was looking at them with a confused expression on her face.

_"Don't worry baby, leave the rest to us."_

  
-

Mina and Sana were standing side by side near the alcohol table, trying to spot their target over all of the people crowded around them like sardines. For the 100th time, it felt like, the blonde tugged down the bottom of her dress to cover her thighs. She knew she had to dress provocatively for this quest, but she didn't think she would practically wearing scraps of material. Momo had picked out the dress while Sana did her hair and makeup to near perfection, and she didn't dare admit it to either of them, but she thought she looked nice, well put together so to speak.

"Hey, relax. It's all going to be fine." Sana reassured her quietly, her hand lingering near her wrist. Mina gave her a forced smile and took a drink of water from the cup she had in her hands, to ease her mind and make her less tense.

"I see him, stay here," Sana said before darting through the crowd in pursuit of the male in question, who looked completely oblivious to what was about to happen to him. From where she was standing, she saw her roommate sensually touch his bicep and lean as close to him as she could get, no doubt buttering him up before she worked her magic on him. Their heads turned to where she was standing and she threw up her hand in a small awkward wave, which disoriented him for a moment.

"Hey, you," Sana said as she skipped back over to where she was standing, with Jaehyun in tow, his eyes glued firmly to her chest as he gave her a lustful glance when he thought Sana wasn't looking.

"Oh hey, hi Jaehyun. What's up with you guys?" Mina felt sweat begin to bead on her brow but she stood her ground, wiping her palm on her dress and giving a hopefully convincing smile to the pair.

"Nothing, I was hoping you would show up tonight. I had something I wanted to show you." He said suggestively, his eyes taking in her body once more. She felt disgusting, but she knew that this was for Momo, so she trekked on, throwing him flirty comments and touching his skin whenever she had the chance. Which is how she, Sana, and Jaehyun found themselves on the beds of one of the many rooms within the huge house after Sana erratically suggested a threesome out of nowhere.

"So, what's the hold-up ladies?" He cleared his throat, looking back and forth between the girls seated on either side of him. The duo shared a look and decided that now was as good as it was going to get, and Mina pressed her lips against his. He was sloppy and his hands were wandering over her body and she resisted the urge to throw up all over his expensive polo shirt at the behavior. Sana gripped his shirt and pulled him roughly towards her, kissing him open-mouthed as she fumbled for something she had hidden under the pillow once they entered. Once her hands found it, she hid it in her underwear and pulled away from him to demand him to strip off all his clothes and leave himself completely nude. He followed suit much too quickly and he stood in front of the two, who shared a look before beginning to make out themselves, throwing in a few fake moans to throw him off. By this point, it was clear he was completely under the control of the two, and they decided to give him the run around before actually ordering him to do embarrassing feats, such as dry hump the desk chair and make out with a teddy bear that had been discarded in the closet.

"Oh, mommy I-" He groaned as he looked over at the two, who watched him with careful eyes. They looked between each other and stifled their laughter as they went back into authority mode, using a phone charger to spank him with.

"On your knees," Sana said suddenly, rising to her feet to kneel in front of him and grab his face roughly so that he was looking into her eyes. He complied with her request and shivered as she reached for the belt lying splayed across the desk but he flinched back in surprise when she brought it down harshly on his back. She continued to hit him with the belt, receiving a little too much satisfaction at the pained noises that were escaping from his parted lips.

"Satang, that's enough." She felt hands pulling her back and she allowed herself to be pulled from the floor and up to a standing position. His back was covered in blood and multiple lacerations, but all she could do was smirk at what she had done. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she liked it, far more than she would ever attempt to anyone.

"You're caught now you sick son of a bitch." Sana spits out as she retrieved the phone she had grabbed from the pillow earlier, showing him proof that she had been recording him during their little 'threesome'. His eyes widened and his face turned bright red as he rose to his feet, staring off with the two.

"You stupid fucking dykes, you think people are going to believe you two over me? Cute." He said, a smirk evident in his voice. Sana looked up at him darkly and tinkered around a bit on her phone, and then she held it out towards him, indicating that she had sent the series of videos to every person she knew, which was over half of the students on campus.

"Still Think I'm bluffing, little boy?" She said with a wicked grin, her eyes dropping to his exposed crotch. He quickly covered up and stumbled to the door, nearly tripping backward out into the hallway but stopping himself last minute.

"If I hear of Momo being hurt by your hands again, I won't hesitate to make this worse for you. Now get the fuck out of here." Sana commanded, reaching over to grab her discarded clothing and redressing herself once again. He scampered out into the hallway and Sana immediately grabbed her girlfriend's face, giving her a quick kiss to her lips.

"I knew you could do it, I'm proud of you." She said softly, rubbing her nose against hers before she stepped back, helping her rezip her dress and step back into her ridiculously tall high heels. They exited the room together, which earned them a lot of different glances, but they just walked out of the fraternity house, feeling proud and confident of what they had just completed, for their friend.

  
-

The three best friends were lying side by side in Mina's bed, some infomercial playing on the small flat screen television that Momo had purchased for them a few weeks earlier.

"You guys are fucking legendary," Momo repeated for the fifth time as she gave them pride-filled grins. They each smiled at her words and returned their attention to whatever product they were trying to unsuccessfully sell.

"You were great Satang, very hot, and authoritative," Mina said, biting down on her lip but the older shoved against her shoulder, an easygoing smile plastered on her face.

"What happens now?" Mina asked after a long bout of silence, and more silence ensued before Momo finally spoke.

" _Whatever the hell we want."_


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

M A Y 

  
Today was the last day of Mina's freshman year of college and she was so relieved that she would be done with the strenuous assignments she was given nearly weekly, but also sad that she had to go home, mainly because she would miss all of the people she had met and grown close to here. She had breezed through her first two classes of the day, but she felt a heavy sadness blanket over her when she walked into her English class. The seat next to her was occupied with a smiling Nayeon, who waved her over with a quick hand. When she slid into the seat next to her, her eyes couldn't help drifting over to the empty seat next to her. Isaiah had royally fucked up, but some part of her hoped that they could overcome their differences and become friends one day. When the professor waltzed into the classroom, she had shiny eyes and a prideful smile, directed at each and every one of the students looking back at her.

"Well, it's our last day together my dear class. This year has been amazing, and I'm so lucky to have had such a bright class of attentive students. Now, before I start to cry, I want each of you to turn to the person next to you and tell them one thing you liked about your first year of college, and one thing you didn't. She turned to her best friend and smiled at her, and relayed that she had liked meeting her, Momo, and _mostly_ Sana but didn't like all of the time-consuming course work she had to do over the months. Her answer mirrored hers and she squeezed her hand once before turning back to the professor, who was trying to get the attention of the class once again. In a spurt of confidence, her hand shot up when the older woman asked who wanted to share their answer.

"The floor is yours miss Myoui." She said with a flourish of her hand and she looked around at all of her expectant peers and took one long deep breath before speaking.

"Well, one thing I liked about college is all the possibilities it offered. I love a good challenge, and freshman year was a challenge. But had it not been for those challenges, I would have never met my girlfriend or amazing best friend who sits next to me as we speak. One thing I didn't like about college however is all the coursework. I love challenges, but being challenged so often drained me mentally and physically. In conclusion, though, the college had its good and its bad points, but it made me a stronger and better person, and I think that's very important. Thank you." She finished, her eyes dropping back onto her desk. Someone began to clap their hands and then the whole class joined, all of them giving her small smiles or a thumbs up.

"Well said, Mina." Professor Yeo-Jeong said with a wink before she moved onto another student. She zoned out and doodled in her notebook, somehow drawing a picture of herself, Sana, Nayeon, and Momo lounging in the sunshine, drinking lemonade and recounting all the memories that they had made over the course of a year.

"I'm afraid our time has come to a close, thank you all again for an amazing year! You're dismissed." The professor's voice snapped her back into reality and she felt her best friend's hair tickling her bare shoulder as she craned her neck to see what she had drawn.

"Can I keep that?" Nayeon asked, very excited with the prospect of keeping such a shitty drawing. Mina didn't protest her wishes though, she just carefully extracted the page from the notebook and handed it over to her, shouldering her bag and waiting for her so they could walk out together. To her surprise, Sana was leaning against the wall adjacent to her classroom, a few folders in her grasp. When she saw the two of them, her face lit up and she skipped over to them, her hand instantly finding Mina's and linking their fingers together. The trio walked down the hall and out into the warm spring air, reveling in the feeling of the sun on their faces and their shoulders.

"Check it out Sana, Minari drew us." Nayeon halted in her tracks and handed the piece of paper to Sana, who took it from her hands and looked over it, a smile breaking out onto her features. (Apparently, Sana and Nayeon were really dorky together and it was a nice change)

"I love it, honey," Sana said, pressing her lips against her cheek, which was flustered from the influx of compliments she was receiving about her drawing.

"Ugh, you two are so cute it's almost disgusting. I need to go home to my girl." Nayeon said dreamily, her eyes locked on the horizon, and the couple just laughed at her dramatic antics.

"I gotta go though girlfriends, I have to pack for tomorrow. I'll see you in the summer." Nayeon waved at them over her shoulder and took off across the quad, jogging to catch up with her own roommate. The two turned in the other direction and retreated to their dorm for the same reason. Once they got inside, they began to help each other pack up their belongings to speed up the process but Mina quickly stopped when she saw that Sana was crying inaudibly, tears soaking the collar of her baby blue top, which had been a Christmas present from Momo.

"Sana? What's wrong?" She asked softly, walking over to where her girlfriend was sitting on their bed and taking a seat next to her, resting her hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to leave, I don't want to be away from you." She choked out through her sobs, peering up at Mina with tears pouring down her pale cheeks.

"Hey, you won't be. I'll come and visit you and Momoring every weekend, I promise we'll make it work baby, I promise you." She reassured, drawing her against her chest and stroking her hair. Her body still shook with sobs, so she started to pepper her brown hair with kisses, which seemed to calm her down significantly.

"Can you kiss me please?" Sana asked shyly, her eyes looking away from hers and down at the floor. She cupped her face and brought her lips halfway to meet hers. Every time they kissed, it felt like the first time all over again, and Mina was so sure that it would always be that way, no matter what happened. They broke away from one another and rested their foreheads against one another and just enjoyed the presence of each other, the packing of their clothes and other personal belongings long forgotten.

  
-

Today was the dreaded day, it was the day every student and professor alike had to pack up and go back to their lives outside of school, which was going to be extremely hard for her to do because her life before didn't have Sana in it and now that she had experienced being with her, she never wanted to give her up, not for anything. She had woken up early that morning to finish packing her and Sana’s things into their suitcases and she played iMessage games with Nayeon to pass the time, Nayeon already left because she didn’t like saying goodbyes when she knew they will see each other.

When Sana had woken up, she immediately wrapped her arms around Mina's torso and held herself there until they had to go out to the quad for the incoming parents that would be coming to pick their children up. They dressed in the bathroom together, wearing outfits that didn't scream excitement, and they walked to the quad somberly, their hands grasped firmly in one another.

"Do you see Momo anywhere?" She asked, looking out among the sea of students for the familiar girl. At that very moment, a strong arm landed across their shoulders and they both turned to see the person that completed their little group.

"My girlfriend is here already so I just came to say goodbye, someone could recognize her so I must hurry up. We gotta plan to have weekends together though because there ain't no me without you two and Nayeon." Momo said sadly, a single tear slipping from her eye and falling onto her cheek.

"I thought you were riding back with me," Sana said, throwing her hands onto her hips and cocking her head to the side in an accusatory stance. Momo rubbed the back of her neck and bit down on her lip, spilling the news that she had quit working for the Minatozaki family and that she was only going to focus on school until she graduated, which is the only option she had at this point.

"That's so great Momoring, I'm proud of you. We definitely got to start doing things together on the weekends. You should probably get going though, so we don't keep your girlfriend waiting all day and night for you." Mina teased, moving forward to wrap her arms firmly around her middle, resting her cheek on her chest so she could hide the flow of tears that had started at the end of her speech.

"I'm proud of you too Minari, more than you know. I love you, and you better let me win in beer pong." Momo chuckled through her tears, her hand touching the strand of hair closest to her hairline and stepping away to turn her attention to her other best friend, who was almost inconsolable. Mina moved away from them to give them a little moment and when she turned to look back at Sana, she had her arms wrapped tightly around her frail body and her tears were staining the material of her shirt, just like they had done the previous night. She wrapped her arms around her and rested her chin on top of her head, sighing sadly at the pain she was in.

"My baby!!!" She heard the voice of Jihyo gush from behind her and before she knew it, she was caught off guard in a bone-crushing hug, barely able to hug her mother back before she pulled away and started babbling about something she was unsure of.

"It's nice to see you again Sana," Jihyo said, surprising both of them by drawing the taller girl into a hug as well, rubbing her back affectionately before stepping to stand by her daughter once again.

"Mom and Tzuyu are waiting in the car, we're so excited to hear about how well things went here for you!" She said, her cheeks dimpling from how hard she was smiling at the blonde. She peered around the shorter woman to see her mother and her former best friend, she was kinda surprised to see her, standing by the car, engaged in a conversation she wasn't sure she wanted to hear.

"Okay just give me a minute." Mina turned back to Sana, who smiled at her through her ruined mascara and reddened cheeks and before she could back out of it, she kissed her passionately, her hands going down to her waist to hold her body as close to hers as it could get. Her arms clasped behind her neck and she nibbled her lower lip teasingly as they pulled away from each other, foreheads resting together.

"I love you Satang, forever." Mina breathed out, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks too. She forced out a laugh and nodded her head, sighing before repeating what Mina had said, replacing the _'forever'_ with always. The couple parted and they turned away from each other to not make the goodbye harder than it already was, and without another word, she followed her ecstatic mother to the car, listening to her chatter about how she was so proud and that she wouldn't change this opportunity for her baby girl for the world.

"Yeah, me neither mom." She agreed, embracing her other mom and her former friend, who was excited to see her by the smile she wore when she slid in the backseat next to her. Jeongyeon moved to the driver seat and she and Jihyo shared a sweet smile before she started the engine of the family vehicle they had since she was 3 years old and they pulled away from the curb. She pressed her hand against the window as the older girl she had loved so much became smaller and smaller in the headlights until she screamed out the word stop. Without telling anyone what she was doing, she unbuckled her seat belt and jumped from the car, taking off down the sidewalk and back to where Sana was waiting, nearly knocking her over as she grabbed onto her arms, laughing like a maniac.

"Do it, come live with me. So we never have to be away from each other." She proposed, still trying to catch her breath from her descendant down the sidewalk.

"W-what? You're sure you want me to come and live with you and your family?" She stuttered out, her eyes wide out of shock, and her cheeks slightly reddening at the proposition. She nodded vigorously, and her grip on her arms never let up.

"I've never been more sure of anything else in my entire life." She declared, her hands moving up to cup her face. They kissed once again, in front of everyone, and she felt light-headed with joy as she grabbed one of Sana's large suitcases and gave her the brightest of smiles.

_"Let's go home."_

**_THE END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end. I’m sorry, this fanfic was very rushed because I needed to finish it before the holidays. Otherwise, I wouldn’t ever finish it. Maybe someday I’ll do a sequel (probably not). See you soon in other fanfics (hopefully) and other one-shots. Be careful and enjoy summer!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: myouimia


End file.
